Memory of Love
by KatherineLace
Summary: 3 years of her waiting for him had finally paid off when they were on the second year of university. But things didn't go well when she saw the woman behind him. What will she do? And can she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: They Meet Again**  
**

_"We'll meet at that place, 7:00pm, okay?"  
_

_"Okay! It's a promise!"_

_. . .  
_

_"Where is he? He said that we're supposed to meet here..."_

_. . .  
_

_"3 hours? Does he still want to come here or not?"  
_

_Mumbling to herself, she turned from left to right and right to the left as she kept on looking at the sky. At last, she gave up._

(3 years later)

The sound of the alarm clock made Misaki Ayuzawa jerk up from her deep sleep. It was yet another morning, and the combination of the birds chirping and the irritating ring of her alarm clock made her eyes snap open. Sunlight flowed through the glass, flooding her room with light.

Reaching out her hand, she turned off her alarm. The door creaked open and a girl entered the room, a fresh set of Misaki's college uniform folded neatly on her arm.

"Nee-chan, hurry up. Breakfast's ready, and today's the first day of school too," Suzuna said.

"W-what? Oh right! Just give me ten minutes and I'll go downstairs!"

She grabbed her uniform from Suzuna and started to prepare for school. When she was done, she proceeded downstairs where her mother and sister were currently having their breakfast.

"Good morning," Misaki said, taking her usual seat in the dining table.

Minako smiled brightly at her eldest daughter. "Good morning, Misaki."

"Good morning, nee-chan," Suzuna greeted as a piece of bread hung loosely from her mouth.

The morning at the Ayuzawa's residence passed quickly as they talked. Afterward, Suzuna and Misaki went on their separate destinations to school.

* * *

"Misaki-chan! Good morning!" Sakura greeted happily, clinging to Misaki's arm once she arrived at their university.

"You didn't need to run, Misaki. There's still a lot of time before classes start," said Shizuko.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just too nervous about our first day."

When they got inside their classroom, the three decided to sit beside each other. They spent the time waiting for their teacher through having a conversation about random topics. Finally, the door slid open and a young, handsome man topped in a white long-sleeved polo shirt and a yellow tie and brown pants trudged inside.

"Morning, my dears! Apologies for being late but there were things that needed to be done. So now, traditionally, we shall introduce ourselves." He paused and glanced the whole class. "All right then, I am Professor Kazuhito Daichi, your homeroom teacher. I hope we'll have a wonderful school year together."

The students started to introduce themselves one at a time at the front of the class. When all had finished, Professor Kazuhito said, "And here are two additional students who registered quite late. Come in now."

Misaki never expected this day to come. It was Usui Takumi. With a pretty girl just behind him.

"Usui Takumi-kun and Mille Carina-san," said Professor Kazuhito.

_"Usui . . ."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Greetings to everyone! Thank you for reading my second story, the beta reader that I had now is 'crystalline'maia'. I really am grateful for those of you who had been supporting and reviewing my first story. Actually the real plot before for the second story is not about 'memory' but more on 'revenge' but because I discuss and discuss with crystalline'maia it had turn out to be like this. No matter what, I will try my best for this story but because my school had started for few weeks already and I have course so I would be pretty late to update but rest assured I will be updating it. Well that's all I've got to say so Review 'kay?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Tears

"All right then! Let's ask Usui-san and Carina-san to introduce themselves. Usui-san, if you would." Professor Kazuhito stepped backwards to let Usui stand in front.

"I'm Usui Takumi, 20 years old. I hope we'll have a good time this year." Although Usui said it coldly, the female population of the class got really giddy and red in their seats, as the boys looked at the blonde quite enviously.

Stepping forward with a graceful smile and a perfectly postured back, Mille introduced herself. "My name is Mille Carina, also 20 years old. My mother passed away when I was young, so now I live with my father. He's quite busy with his work so I'm all alone with my maids and butlers here in Japan. I'm sure you've heard about the Mille company, right? If haven't then research on your own. And for all of you girls, Takumi is my property, so don't even pass by the thought of getting all lovey-dovey with him. Thank you." As she said all of this, her tone eventually got colder and colder, which of course, made the girls build up a certain anger to Mille.

She looked at Usui, waiting for his response, but he just maintained an emotionless face. Smiling in delight, she took an empty seat, Usui following behind her.

"Okay, class, so as you might have already heard, our university usually ends classes early during the first day of classes. However, I'm expecting you all tomorrow by eight sharp. Class dismissed."

Professor Kazuhito got out of the classroom. And a stampede involving girls, Usui, and Mille prevailed.

* * *

"Misaki-chan~ Are you all right?"

Upon hearing Sakura's voice, Misaki snapped out of her thoughts. She forcefully flitted a smile on her face; she didn't want Sakura to worry about her. "Calm down, Sakura. I'm perfectly okay!" She punched her fist into the air for emphasis. "See?" Misaki said, grinning.

"But I don't get it, Misaki-chan! That was undoubtedly Usui-kun! He even said it himself! But he didn't even smile at you! Even look at you! And there's that Mille Carina who's acting like Usui-kun is hers and -"

"Sakura," Shizuko interrupted. "Chill. Let Misaki explain first."

Misaki's grin faded. "Well, I don't really know what to explain..."

"You can start 3 years ago," Sakura said softly, avoiding Misaki's gaze. "When... you know, he didn't show up."

"Okay. We were supposed to meet at that place, then the next morning, he didn't show up, kind of like... just disappeared without a word. This is the first time I saw him after 3 years."

Sakura and Shizuko listened solemnly.

"Maybe I'll talk to him when all of the girls are gone. You guys go home first. I'll surely get the chance if it isn't today."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Misaki." Sakura said with a big smile and went home with Shizuko.

* * *

It wasn't easy for Carina to shoo the girls away from her Usui. It almost took her a battle to scram the girls off, and finally, it was only Usui and her inside the classroom. She didn't even notice that Misaki was still there.

"Takumi, I'll just go wash the bruises I got from those girls. Don't go anywhere yet."

"Right."

Misaki gathered all the courage she had inside and walked towards Usui as soon as Carina got out of the classroom. Banging her fists upon Usui's table, she yelled. "USUI! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS?"

Usui stared at her with slightly raised brows. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Don't you joke around with me with that cliche phrase, Usui! And who is that Mille girl?"

"Don't bother, he won't remember you," Carina said, leaning on the door's frame.

"What are you talking about?" Misaki asked stiffly.

Carina walked towards them and smiled at Usui. "I think you should go home now, Takumi. Just wait for me outside, 'kay?"

"Yeah..." Like a robot, Usui walked out of the room, still staring confusingly at the two girls.

When Usui got outside, Carina cleared her throat. "Let me get this straight for you, whoever you are. 3 years ago, Takumi got into an accident, therefore losing his memories. And it so happens that his father and mine are somewhat close, and we're also childhood friends. I don't know if you two had a relationship before or not, but I'd like to remind you, HE'S MINE. So accept the fact, face the truth. Ciao." With a toss of her silky blonde hair, Carina got out of the classroom.

The room was quiet. Only Misaki was inside. She couldn't absorb it all in an instant. And now she couldn't stop her tears from trailing down her cheeks.

Professor Kazuhito, who just passed the door of the classroom, heard someone crying and went in. He found Misaki sitting at the floor, her hand covering her face.

"Ayuzawa-san? What's wrong?" he hurriedly said as he approached her.

Misaki didn't reply, she just continued on crying. Professor Kazuhito couldn't really understand why, but seeing Misaki down and trembling on the ground made him hurt too.

* * *

**Author's reply and note:**

puppeteer13-firefly-steph, cherryblossomroses, ashinat crimson flames: thank you

crystalline'maia: haha

broken-paige: thank you, at the beginning it is italicize because it was going to the past while at the last part it is what Misaki is thinking in her mind.

RyoSakuKya: thank you for your compliment.

Thank you for reading chapter 2, maybe I will not update often but I will try my best to have the idea for the next chapter. So please review~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: At Maid Latte

"Are you okay now? Ayuzawa-san?" With rather concerned look at his student, Professor Kazuhito asked.

Misaki looked up, wiping her eyes with her hand. "Yes, sensei. And sorry to have wasted your time, waiting for me to stop crying and all of that."

"It's fine. So can you tell me why you were crying just now, Ayuzawa-san?"

"Sensei, I don't really want to talk about it," Misaki said, standing and picking up her things. "Sorry. I need to go now."

Professor Kazuhito watched as she went out of the classroom. There it was with the odd feeling in his chest again.

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

Misaki almost died of surprise when she entered Maid Latte, a cafe where she works part-time as a maid waitress. All of her co-workers' faces all showed happiness, and she was totally dumbfounded about the occasion she must have missed.

"What's all of this, Manager?"

Satsuki's face frowned a little at Misaki's answer. "It's to congratulate you for your first day at the university. Are you angry, Misa-chan?"

"Eh? No, no! I'm not angry, to be honest, I'm really happy that you still wanted to congratulate me because of a little thing like that," Misaki smiled.

"Really? I'm so happy, Misa-chan!" Satsuki glomped Misaki, making the new college freshman groan in pain, yet still smiling.

"Ah, Misa-chan, why are you sweating?" Satsuki said, upon noticing the amount of sweat on Misaki's neck and forehead.

"Oh? I ran from the university to here. I thought I was going to be late."

"Naw, really, it's okay for you to be late, Misa-chan!"

"Y-yeah, right, so will you please get off of me now, Manager?"

"Oops! I forgot, so sorry!"

Misaki bowed in thanks to everyone afterwards and went to the changing room. There, Honoka and Subaru talked with her about all of their experience in Maid Latte.

"You've been working so hard since 3 years ago," Subaru was saying.

Misaki froze in shock as memories of the past three years flooded to her again. Maid Latte, Usui, Kanou, Yukimura, Usui, Igarashi, Gerrard, Usui - everything she remembered naturally followed Usui.

"He came back..." she unconsciously muttered.

"WHAT? He's back?" Honoka yelled in surprise.

"But he has amnesia..."

* * *

"Takumi! Let's shop more!" Carina whined, tugging Usui's shirt when he was looking at the opposite direction.

"Aren't these already more than enough?" Usui said, holding up all of the bags Carina bought.

"No! I still want more!"

"Why don't just shop on your own?"

"Okay, okay!" Carina pouted, rolling her eyes at Usui. "I'll stop, but you should stroll with me around! Besides who knows maybe you can retrieve your memory once you look at some place." This was what Carina had always said to Usui - letting him go to places with her in the chances that he might get back his memory, something that Usui had wanted to retrieve since he lost it.

"No, I'LL choose where to go. It's my own memories, right?"

"OKAY! Sheesh."

"Then I want to go there."

Carina looked at the place where Usui was pointing. "A café? That's a horribly small cafe! Come on, let's go to a fancier one."

"No, I'll go there."

"Fine, fine! I will go with you. Who knows what the girls at that café will do to you if I leave you alone."

"They're different from the girls from the university."

"How did you know that? Were you going there all the time after all?" Carina shouted blamingly.

"Of course not, it's just . . . familiar."

"Whatever, but I won't let go of you."

* * *

Somehow, a sudden memory stroke Usui when he entered the cafe with Carina. A girl dressed in a maid outfit with dark green hair approached them and flashed a smile.

"Welcome back, Master, my Lady," she said, leading them an empty table while continuously receiving glares from Carina. Subaru couldn't help her spine shiver that is was actually Usui! She did her best to act normal, then she'll quickly call Misaki. "Here's your menu, please take your time."

"A moe moe omelette rice and a pudding please," Usui said.

"Right in a minute, Master, my Lady."

Another maid went to them to bring their orders. But upon the sight of the two - Usui and Carina in the same table - Misaki couldn't bear the heartache.

The omelette rice dropped with great chimes of breaking glass upon the floor.

* * *

**Author's note:**

That's it for chapter 3. Next time I will reply the reviews. Please review if anyone had any comments or questions for this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meet Aoi-chan

The sound of breaking glass and the shatter of the plates turned the customers' heads towards Misaki.

"I'm sorry! I'll clean it right away!" Misaki said, bowing to everyone.

"Are you okay, Misa-chan?" Subaru asked, placing her hand over Misaki's shoulder.

"I'm fine Subaru-san," Misaki assured her with a smile. She then turned to the two customers. "I'm really sorry to master and my lady. I'll bring a new plate of omelet rice right away."

Subaru suggested that she'll just go to the kitchen to make a reorder, while Misaki cleaned up the mess. A few minutes later, Misaki returned to Usui and Carina's table with another set of omelet rice and pudding.

"Please enjoy your meal, master, my lady. I apologize again," Misaki said, never wanting to lock eyes with either of them and just wanted to go away. But, to Misaki's surprise, Usui suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Um, excuse me," Usui said, quickly letting go. "I would also like to order two coffees, that's fine with you right, Carina?"

Carina nodded, not seeing the quick event earlier, still eating her pudding.

"Two coffees then."

Just then, the front door of Maid Latte swung open, making the chimes ring. On cue, Misaki went hurriedly to greet. "Aoi-chan?"

The customer was Aoi Hyoudou, a net-idol whom the whole of Maid Latte completely knew. He was wearing a golden curly hair wig, and a frilly red Lolita gown.

"You don't need to shout, woman. I perfectly know I can attract people just by a glance so no need to do such things. As expected of the number one internet net-idol." Aoi said with a sneaky grin.

"Aoi-chan, if you still want to continue your ramblings, then do it at the staff room. Don't go blocking up the door," Misaki said with a forced smile because her inner demon aura was aching to go out again. She tried to push Aoi to the staff room, when a certain person caught his attention.

"Ara? You actually came back?" Aoi asked with a raised brow.

"Who are you referring to?" Carina asked, noticing that Aoi was talking at their way. She was liking this place less and less by the minute.

"Of course I'm talking to Usui. Why would I even bother myself to ask you?" Aoi proudly stated, puffing up his chest as Carina did her best to stop her temper.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Usui asked.

"What – what do you mean by that?"  
Before Aoi could continue, Satsuki quickly tugged him to the staff room, making apologetic glances to the rest of the confused customers.

~In Maid-Latte's staff room~

"Aoi-chan! Do you realize the mess that you made? You should at least come in through the back door; your appearance attracts the customer! And then―"

Aoi cut in. "Well, I can't help it right, because I just glance people for a second and they get attracted by me, and besides, it's that guy's fault. What did he mean by 'I'm sorry, but do I know you?' We've met how many times before and he asks 'do I know you?' Really! That's what makes me fed up!"

"Aoi-chan, I'm sorry we weren't able to tell you earlier but . . . Usui-kun somehow lost his memory before Misa-chan graduated." Satsuki said in a soft voice.

"He lost his memory? How did it happen? Misaki-chi you know how he lost his memory right? Oi, Misa―" before Aoi could finish Misaki interrupted.

"Manager, I think my shift is done for today. I'll take my leave first, and Aoi-chan," she said looking back to Aoi. "I don't know how Usui lost his memory . . . If you want to know, you can ask Carina-san." Taking a last glance at everyone in the room, she left.

"Aoi-chan, you shouldn't have asked Misa-chan about that! She's in a terrible shock of having Usui-kun back, after all those years without contacting her at least once!" Satsuki said in futile whisper.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand, don't be such a nag aunt, Satsuki."

"I'm not nagging! I just want to make sure you know what people felt!"

* * *

-Misaki's POV-

I was walking down the road to go home, but I suddenly remembered what Suzuna had told me this morning. There was a 50% discount if I buy at least 3 boxes of eggs and milk. Well I suppose I could make a turn and go to the supermarket to buy it, since the eggs and milk needed a stock up.

I turned around and remembered that Usui's house is just near there. I didn't mean to eavesdrop just then, but I could hear what manager said to Aoi-chan. Guess manager really worried about me, so I need to buckle up and don't make her or anybody worry.

"Welcome to Niko-niko supermarket!" The guy at the front door greeted.

I suddenly remembered there were too many things to stock up at our home, so it took me quite a while to shop up. When I turned around a shelf, someone tapped on my shoulder, making me freeze. I turned my heel around and saw, "Kazuhito-sensei?"

* * *

**A/N **Thank you everyone for the reviews!~ I'll try to do my best in the next chapter! And of course I will not forget my thx to my beta-reader crystalline'maia, and keep going with your stories! Then till next time~ Don't forget to review for this chapter too ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Coincidence or Fate?

~Misaki's POV~

"Kazuhito-sensei? What are you doing here?" I yelled, surprised at the fact that my university teacher was here of all places.

He lightly laughed. "You're surprised? I just live in an apartment nearby. You live around here too, right? I remember on your student info. So . . . groceries, yes?"

"Yes, sensei, since they have a discount today, I thought I shouldn't miss it. You too, sensei?"

"Yeah. Since you're here, why don't we get some coffee?" he offered.

"Thanks sensei, but I have to refuse your offer. Goodbye then."

As I turned around, I accidentally hit a man drinking his tea, spilling it all over our clothes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too -"

"Next time don't just bump into someone with drinks!" he yelled at me. Suddenly I felt angry for what he had done to me since he doesn't need to be so angry just for TEA!

"Well I've said my apologies, what did you want me to do then?" I replied back with the same tone.

"Are you picking a fight? Teenagers these days, you always fight back! You should respect me! I'm older than you!"

Suddenly, Kazuhito-sensei backed me up, appearing from my back. "I'm sorry Sir, but it seems that you're part of the blame too."

"Who are you?" the man shouted at us. "You're her boyfriend? Girls and boys these days really always bring trouble to parents!"

I was starting to get mad the more he shouted. First he blamed me for spilling his tea now he accused Kazuhito-sensei as my boyfriend?

"I'm her university teacher, Sir. She has said her apology, and you keep on saying it more and more. Also, there are a lot of people watching. I'm sure you don't want to be recognized as a 'teenagers bully,' right?"

He grabbed my arms in order to stop me from punching the man, but listening to what he just said, I think he can become a lawyer too.

The old man had a surprised and defeated face, since what Kazuhito-sensei said was almost all the truth. He dragged me and went hurriedly to the door and went out. The people who were watching us went back on buying the things and back to their work for the employees.

"Ayuzawa-san, your clothes are all wet. Why don't you pay for the things first and we'll go to my apartment and clean you up. How about it?" he asked.

I thought it was a good idea rather than going home wet. "Alright, Sensei"

As soon as I finished paying, we went to sensei's apartment. I just realized that the apartment building he lives in is the same as Usui's.

We entered the elevator and soon went up. After we got out, he led the way. The more I walked the more I got afraid, because of the years I've never went here; it seems that the he led nearer and nearer Usui's unit.

With my mind hoping that he wasn't living near Usui's apartment, he stopped. Then I looked up and realized that Kazuhito-sensei just lived across Usui! Kazuhito-sensei then saw my surprised look and asked if there was something wrong. I just shook my head then went in.

It was a really neat house for a man, and then I saw a young girl around 5 to 6 years old being picked up by Kazuhito-sensei. She was a really cute, petite child; she had beautiful colored cream-white skin, and a brunette hair which she tied into two; her eyes were colored the same as her hair. I saw this scene somehow like it's a father and daughter relationship. Once again I shook my head, keeping and throwing away the thoughts, since it was almost impossible.

"What a cute girl, sensei. What's her name?"

"Marie."

"Is she your niece?" I asked. "But… somehow she looks… like your daughter… but I don't think it's true. Right…?"

"Ehm, I'm not sure how to explain, but… it's a really hard to explain."

"I'm sure I can catch up." I replied with a half smile.

"Well, it's not really a big deal, and I'm not sure if whether it's complicated or not…" He then sat on the sofa and asked me to sit down too. Then he put Marie onto his lap.

"It's really okay sensei, ah, but… am I too bossy and all? I think my bossiness is coming from my teenage days." I laughed with my face blushing.

"Oh no, you're not really bossy, Ayuzawa-san, but I think I will tell you once I put Marie," as he lifted her up into his shoulder, "to her room." I took a peek inside the room and I'm confirmed that Kazuhito-sensei slept beside Marie.

I looked around and realized Kazuhito-sensei had come out from the room.

"I just need to make Marie stay in the room. Okay, so do I need to tell you now or should I skip it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Just continue with it." Well, my curiosity is definitely curious. At least just getting a little bit of information will not harm much, would it?

"Well… it's not really an old story, but Marie is definitely my daughter." I had shocked expression on my face. "Yeah, I know that you'll somehow get surprised, but it's true."

"So, who's the mother?" I asked without bothering if it's too nosy or not.

"I'm not really, officially married, but you know, teenagers and stuffs, making mistakes and all. So at the very least, her mother wants me to take care of her." He had a weak smile.

"So is her mother still in Japan?" I asked once again.

"No, no, not really. Her mother is actually an American. Her mother was a transfer student which I fell in love with, and I'm sure you know what happened."

It wasn't hard to think of since this is what teenagers now are doing, like falling in love and accidentally adding the population. I understood it. "So did her mother go back to America after Marie was born?"

"Yeah, she went back. Her family is very overprotective and made me responsible with all of this. So yeah, now I'm a dad, taking care of a five year old kid," he laughed again. "So are there anymore questions, Ayuzawa-san?"

"No, sensei." I replied fast.

"Oh, okay." He then released a sigh. "I've always wanted to tell someone about it. Now that I told you, half of my problem has been solved." He then had a smile. "By the way, I remembered that in the upcoming week, there will be a university party, which is more on the dancing stuff. So could you help me decide if it's going to be pop, rock, or the slow dance?" he asked sheepishly. "Since you're the student council president once and girls are more on this thing."

Uncertain, I just said, "Maybe a slow dance will be nice. The girls can choose which guy should be their partner, what gowns they should wear, what kind of hairstyle and all of that." I thought about it while thinking of Sakura.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! Maybe instead of choosing who their partner will be, I think we can exchange and all. So it's like this, our university will rent a wide space for the event." He took a piece of paper under the coffee table, and then started to draw. "I'll try to discuss it with other teachers and the plan will be like this: we will divide the place into two: one is for the couples who have sure partners, while the other is for the singles or couples who'd want to try a different partner. We'll try to let them practice for the dance. But boys will be separated from the girls since we don't want them to know who they'll be. They'll exchange partners every five minutes. So what do you think?" he asked, stopping with all the planning.

"I think… it's great, I'm sure they'll love it." I hoped deep in my mind, and then I saw the wall clock showing 5pm. "I'm sorry Sensei, but I need to change now."

"Oh! Yeah, right, I completely forgot." He scratched his head sheepishly. "The bathroom's right over there," he said, pointing. "Do you have a change of clothes with you?"

I nodded. "Of course! I'm always prepared."

After I changed into dry clothes, I took my things and went out. "Thanks, sensei."

"You're welcome and thank you for your help, Ayuzawa-san."

I faced around, and then saw a sight I'll never forget. Usui and Carina were entering his unit while talking so cheerfully. I can't believe that after all these years; this is what I get from waiting for him. Pain was what I felt, tears that I wanted to let out but I can't. I wished if all of this was just a dream, I'll wake up to find out that Usui is just by my side, smiling reassuringly at me.

But now I'm thinking that wish is just a dream itself. This is reality, and I can't change the way it already is...

* * *

**A/N **Chapter 5 is done, so what do you think of it? Reviews are needed, now starting to have confusion in the head because not sure of what will I write for chapter 6. But I'm sure I'll get little by little ideas and hope it will be interesting. Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter and Maia for the editing. Till the next chapter! ~


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys! I'm sorry if this chapter is so short, but I can't think of anything but I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter. Do review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Dream

~Misaki's POV~

It was such a hurting feeling to be in this state of condition, just by seeing Carina and Usui here either as a coincidence or not. I was torn between just walking off like I'm blind or confronting them and shouting at Usui with tears.

"Wow, a university teacher with his student coming out from his apartment. I wonder what the both of them have been doing," Carina said smugly. "Don't you wish to know, Takumi?"

Usui sighed and just opened his door. "Carina, it's not our business. Let's not interfere with other people's lives." Then he went in with Carina, following him shortly, rolling her eyes at me.

If Carina just asked why I was at Kazuhito-sensei's room, then why can't I ask her reasons for being at Usui's room? But... did I have the right to ask that? Usui was just an ordinary friend who had a class with me at the university, after all. Realizing that I was still in front of Kazuhito-sensei's door, I ran towards the elevator, thinking of getting home.

* * *

I barged through our front door, went straight to the kitchen to put the groceries I bought, and straight to my room. There were so many things that I wanted to be think about and I didn't even want to think about it. Should I just give up on Usui and return to the same motto that I had in high school? Which was 'to study hard, earn a lot of money in order to give my mom and my sister a good life'? But... urgh, this is so frustrating!

So I went downstairs to take a shower, and I heard my mom knock on the bathroom door. "Misaki, are you taking a shower now? Would you like some dinner?"

"No, thanks mom, I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep after this."

As soon as I finished changing, someone knocked on the front door. A delivery man gave me a piece of paper to sign on, then he handed me the package.

"Mom," I called out, checking the box, "a package from... Shintani!"

"Ara? It must be some vegetables from their farm," my mom said cheerfully, and then I went to my room.

I snuggled underneath my blanket, closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but it doesn't seem to be working. Sighing, I grabbed my cell phone and flipped it open to see some ancient pictures. Browsing through photos that were captured three to four years ago made me think of how unbelievable it was that I managed to live through those years. I wiped off the tears running down my cheeks, but it still came back. Knowing that my emotions needed to spill out, I just gave up and cried wholeheartedly. Without knowing, I drifted asleep with tears on my cheeks...

* * *

Is it morning already? How come it's so bright in my vision? Is this a dream? All I could see was a bright sunny day and the sound of waves crashing on the shore. Is this the beach? I looked down and saw white sand was covering my feet - definitely this was the beach. Then someone called my name.

"Misaki! Misaki!" It was Sakura. "What are you doing? The ceremony is about to start." She started to grab my arm while giggling.

"What ceremony?" I asked.

"A wedding ceremony, of course," she said, dragging me across the beach.

"Whose? And I don't have the proper clothes for that!"

"What are you talking about? Aren't you wearing one right now?" Sakura pointed at me.

"What?" Then I looked down and saw that I was wearing a beautiful lavender gown which stopped just below my knees and a necklace around my neck. When I touched my hair, I realized that it was held up in a pretty twist. Question was: when did I do it?

"So whose wedding is it?" I asked Sakura again.

She giggled and didn't say anything. Knowing that it was a secret, I obediently walked behind her. Then, a white patio elaborately decorated with ribbons and flowers of different shades of violet, appeared on my sight. A man and a woman, standing at a raised platform on the patio, were just being announced as husband and wife by the priest in front of them.

The couple stood up and their faces cleared in my view - they were Usui and Carina! My mouth opened agape, wide in shock as I stared at them, kissing like they didn't care about the world. Tears swarmed my vision, and then I shouted and shouted until someone shook me.

And I was freed from the nightmare.

"Are you okay, Misaki?" my mom asked, Suzuna staring concernedly at me behind her.

"Mom..." I suddenly hugged her and more tears came out.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

But I didn't tell anything. At that moment, I was scared that my dreams would come true. I cried and cried while I hugged my mother that night...


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings, this is the seventh chapter of the story. Sorry if I'm late in updating, but this is it, I hope you guys will enjoy it, and I hope the next two chapters will be more on romance (which I'll try my best). Reviews are welcome in any kind of form, enjoy:))

* * *

Chapter 7: Start of the Preparations**  
**  
Until now, I haven't stopped crying. I just kept on hugging my mother as she patted my back. Then the silence in my room broke when mom started to talk.

"Are you alright now, Misaki?" my mom's voice shook with concern.

I wasn't sure what to answer, but I just nodded and shook my head. I think she understood, then she suddenly lifted me. I tried to stand up without her help but I wasn't able to. My knees were still shaking after what-seemed hours of crying and so Suzuna helped mom lift me up.

"Let's go down and I'll make you some warm milk. You go and wash your face, okay, Misaki?" mom said softly.

I nodded while they both helped me to walk. We went down the stairs and Suzuna helped me take a seat. Just then, the phone rang and Suzuna hurriedly went to get it. While my mom made me some milk, I wiped away the traces of tears on my cheeks. Slowly, I tried to stand up and walked towards mom. She looked at me kindly as I gave her a small smile.

"Mom, I'm fine, don't worry," I told her. I opened the taps and splashed water on my face with both of my hands. The water felt cold against my skin but it was refreshing after I cried. I used the bottom of my pajamas' shirt to wipe off my wet face. Then I went back to my seat, where Suzuna's voice was audible from the corridors.

"No, no. We're all awake now actually." She told the person on the other line. Suzuna was almost dazing off (or was she just sleepy?) as she talked, and I wondered.

"It's not your fault, but if we were all asleep and you called, I'd definitely blame you, hear that? . . . Um, well, my sister had a nightmare and she kept on screaming, until it woke mom and me up, so we went to her room.

At her explanation, I felt really embarrassed. "We're all fine. She's now in second year colle –" But then, the person on the other line interrupted.

"Oh," she said in an almost pitiful way. "About him," she started, "I heard he went missing for a few years, just after you left. Then he lost his memories in some kind of accident and totally forgot about her. I also heard that he's got a new girlfriend."

I stopped listening to Suzuna when mom placed the glass of milk in front of me on the table.

"Who's Suzuna talking to?" mom asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's Shintani," I replied, then I started to sip my milk.

"Alright, I'll go ask Suzuna." She tapped my shoulder and went to the corridor where Suzuna was.

"Who is it, Suzuna?" I heard mom ask.

Suzuna was holding the phone away from her ear, as if the other person was angry or screaming about something.

"You-kun," Suzuna said, and mom smiled. I sipped the last of my milk and placed it at the sink.

"Suzuna, please tell Hinata-kun our gratitude for sending us vegetables from their farm," mom said, and Suzuna repeated it to the phone.

I was almost stepping on the stairs when she called me. "Nee-chan, You-kun said that if you really want to forget about Usui, tell him and he'll come back here."

I wasn't totally surprised. It very much like Hinata to do something like that. "Tell him . . . thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine." Then, without bothering to hear what he's going to say, I went straight to my room.

I lay on my bed, grabbed my cell phone and searched for something that I wanted to see – the photo of Usui and me on his birthday. I poked at his face on the screen, and started to whisper. "How could you abandon me just when I was starting to realize that I love you?" Tears came out from my eyelids again, and I hurriedly wiped it off. "If you really choose Carina, then maybe I'll forget about you and just move on."

I closed my phone, confirming one last time that I had no tears left on my cheeks, and went back to sleep.

* * *

It was already morning when I woke up. I did my usual daily morning routine, and saw mom in the kitchen when I was finished.

"Morning, mom," I told her, and she replied back. Just after I finished eating, Suzuna came down to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Suzuna," I smiled at her while I went to the hall to wear my shoes.

"Morning," she greeted, yawning afterwards.

"I'm going!"

I opened the door and started walking. It was a really bright day but the air was cold yet fresh. I was thinking of jogging to the university since no one was around. I ran until I arrived at the university, but someone near the gate caught my eye. It just happened to strike me when I had a clear view of it. It was Carina and Usui, their backs faced at me, acting like a lovey-dovey couple who were meant to be. Blonde and brunette – I think it's really perfect. A fuzzy memory of the dream started to surge back into my brain, so I started running past them. As I did, Carina threw me a weird look, almost saying 'What's wrong with this girl?'

When I got to the main entrance, I saw Sakura talking cheerfully to Shizuko.

"Hey, guys," I said, panting slightly.

"Misaki, you're sweating all over! Were you running again?" she asked as she took a handkerchief out from her pocket and used it to wipe the sweat off my face.

"Yup, it was a nice day so I thought a little jog would be nice. Thanks, Sakura."

"You're welcome, by the way did you hear what people in the university are saying?" she eagerly asked.

"No, what is it?"

Sakura giggled. "You _do_ know that we're going to have a dance party, right?"

"Why don't we go and talk in the classroom, Sakura?" Shizuko interrupted.

The three of us proceeded to our classroom, but when we swung the door open, we saw that most of the girls in the class were looking at us, probably thinking that Usui just arrived.

"They're waiting for Usui, I'm sure of it," Sakura whispered to us.

We went to our seats and resumed our conversation.

Sakura started with a giggle. "Well, I heard that since the campus is quite large, there will be three parties in three different buildings. Each building is for a year, so the second years – or _us _will be having the second building. We'll be dancing waltz in the party, so the faculty lets us practice. I just _know _the girls are excited with our waltz lessons!"

I frowned. I certainly wasn't one of those girls. Then I looked at Shizuko, and I knew she was with me.

"But of course, the boys won't be so eager with it, so they'll be decorating. Also, the teachers said that we won't have classes this week, to begin the preparations. And then, if you wouldn't want to have good waltzing skills, then you should help decorating with the boys, and although they wouldn't like it, they would _have _to practice. I heard some of the teachers want to participate too!"

When she was finished talking, the door suddenly opened. Everyone in the room, except for us three and the boys, charged at whoever just came.

Sakura sighed. "Usui doesn't even bother to do anything and Carina's the only one who's fighting the girls. She's so terrifying."

It was kind of scary that Carina was both rich _and _strong. Just then, Kazuhito-sensei came in and everyone went back to their seats.

"Good morning to all of you," he said, smiling at the class. "Girls, I'm expecting you not to charge at Usui again, it's dangerous." The females just nodded and Carina grinned in triumph. "So, I expect all of you already heard the news about the dance party." Suddenly, the girls were freaking out including Sakura, except for Shizuko, Carina (who had a smug look on her face, she was probably thinking that Usui will surely dance with her), and I.

"I hope all of you will prepare for it. The practice rooms are divided into each year level, and there will be maps on bulletin boards around the campus. For those who would like to help with the decorations, just go to your designated buildings, but if you're tired, you can go home. Be sure that before the dance party, you are familiar with the dance steps. So now, you may all go to your designated rooms."

As soon as Kazuhito-sensei stopped talking, everyone went out of the classroom to find the maps. Only six people were left in the room, which were Shizuko, Sakura, Usui, Carina, Kazuhito-sensei, and I.

I approached Kazuhito-sensei's side. "Sensei, do all of us need to go and participate in the dance?"

"Yes. As I've told you before, we'll change partners every minute, right? But if you wouldn't want to dance, you can refuse. But there are only a limited number of people who won't."

"Oh," Sakura uttered. "Sensei, is it okay if I invite my boyfriend? He's from another school."

"It's fine, but he needs to register in the building you're both going to be in." Then Sakura smiled brightly and took her cell phone out.

When Usui and Carina were exiting the classroom, I whispered to Kazuhito-sensei.

"Is Marie fine, sensei?"

"She's fine, she schooled around the neighborhood."

"Misaki, let's go, come on," Sakura said when she was finished talking to Kuuga through her phone.

"Tell Marie I said hi," I said while rushing to follow Sakura and Shizuko.

* * *

As we walked in the hallway, going towards the practice rooms, Sakura asked me. "What did you talk to Kazuhito-sensei about, Misaki?"

"It was nothing." Luckily, we just arrived at the practice room, or else Sakura could've asked more.

"Hurry, girls, I just explained the basics of waltz and you've been late for five minutes," said Yukina-sensei, our dancing and art teacher.

Yukina-sensei was a beautiful, kind and patient sensei. She had a mix of gold, light and dark chocolate hair which reached down her waist and was curled. Usually she'd let her hair down freely, but today she tied it into a ponytail. She also had a great figure and a young face, which often didn't led people to believe that she actually teaches university students.

"Since I've already explained the basics, everybody stand up and try to do the actions that I will do." Yukina-sensei told us

The entire day was spent entirely for practicing waltz, and resting for five minutes every now and then. I never thought waltz was so difficult, until Yukina-sensei told us that this was just the very easy part. She said that if we want to perfect waltz, we would need to wear high heels and try dancing around the entire room.

It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon when I was starting to get hungry, so I excused myself and said that I'll come back and practice tomorrow. Luckily, Yukina-sensei let me. I went out and Shizuko trailed behind me.

"My feet are aching. Waltz is really hard, don't you agree, Shizuko?" I asked her, and it was only then that I knew that Shizuko was nowhere around me.

I guess that she already went home since Sakura will be chasing her down to practice with her. So now I was left in the corridors, alone. Sighing, I went to the canteen to buy some bread and milk. Afterwards, I trailed to the school gate, where a small figure was waiting.

"What are you doing here –? I started to ask, but then I realized the child's familiar face. "Marie? What are you doing here? And why are you crying?"

She started to cry even more, so I carried her on my shoulders and went back to the campus to search for Kazuhito-sensei.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **It's night from my place well maybe it's morning for some of you. So this is the chapter 8 that I've been waiting for so long! And Chapter 9 is what I've been dreaming of, it's going to be... well... at the most down of my profile there's short summaries... so if you wanna get a preview maybe you could go there~ Maia, my beta-reader, I love you so much! You edited just like how I wanted it. So yeah, maybe you could review for this chapter? Till next time.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Dance Party

As I carried Marie on my arm to bring her to her father, I tried to ask why she was crying. Sadly enough, the little girl didn't answer anything that I've asked. I reached the corridor where I found the teachers and the boys decorating it.

"Kazuhito-sensei!" I shouted, but I felt Marie struggle out of my arm, and I just let her go. She ran to her father and he looked down to realize that Marie just hugged his leg.

"Marie," he asked softly as he lifted her into his arm. "What are – hey, why are you crying?"

"My friend bullied me and I got into a fight," she admitted while crying. "But I didn't do it on purpose because –" She trailed off and Kazuhito-sensei interrupted.

"Because?"

"They told me…" she sniffed. "That…" she sniffed again, and I was eager to know the answer. "I had no mother…" she ended then I finally realized that it was the problem.

I felt the same thing. I didn't have a father since I was a kid, _abandoned_was a much better word to describe it.

"Don't cry, don't cry," Kazuhito-sensei said as he patted her back. Marie still had tears on her eyes, but she used her hand to wipe it off. I approached Kazuhito-sensei and he nodded. I put her on the ground and squatted in level with her.

"Marie, listen," I said. "What I'm going to tell you may be rude, but the next time your friend tells you that you don't have mother, just ignore them, or tell them 'does that concern you?' Alright Marie?"

All she did was nod, so I stood up and faced Kazuhito-sensei.

"Sensei, please just take Marie home and I'll help decorate the hallway," I pleaded.

"Are you sure it's alright, Ayuzawa?"

"Yes, besides, there are still some boys in the hallway to help me and there are only a few more decorations to put on, right?" I looked around and found out that there were only three boys who were left, but I thought it's just alright.

"Well…" he hesitated.

"It's really fine, sensei. Just leave it to me."

Marie suddenly tugged on sensei's long black pants and looked at him with wide, still-teary eyes. He then sighed.

"Fine then, thank you, Ayuzawa. Let's go, Marie." He lifted the small girl into his arm again. "I'll go to the teacher's lounge first and take my things. If there are any problems, just go there." Before he walked away, he tapped on my shoulder once and went on. Then, I put my bag down and started to decorate.

* * *

I was finally done with the decorating. I stretched my body and looked out of the window. The sun had started to drift down to the horizon, which meant the night was coming sooner or later. I picked up my bag and looked around. It was then that I realized that the university had gone quiet, and I was probably the only one around.

I walked hurriedly, thinking about the happy things that I'd gone through to erase the fear that was swelling inside me. I was almost out. Just go through the gates and I'm safe. I was almost there. Yes! Not much longer. Not much long―

"Booo!"

"WAHHH!" I immediately screamed. Tears started to form at the sides of my eyes.

I recognized the familiar feminine laugh – it was Sakura! I looked at her as I wiped my tears away.

"Sakura!" I said disappointedly, glaring at her.

"Sorry, sorry. I saw you all tensed up, so I tried to surprise you, but it turned out into like… that…" She started laughing loudly again and I glared at her even harder. Then I walked away.

I was quite surprised when I felt two arms hug my right arm. I sighed, knowing it was Sakura.

"Don't be mad, alright Misaki? I apologize for what I've done," she said, smiling sincerely. I couldn't possibly be mad at her when she really was sorry.

We walked to the train station while talking about things like the dance, the high heels, and the dress for the event. Sakura was talking more than I was, and she made me promise to her that we'll buy our shoes and dresses together.

* * *

At long last I was at the gate of our house. I opened it carefully so I won't disturb the neighbors, and I certainly didn't want to repair it again. I was lucky it obeyed to my wishes this time, so I went in and put my shoes inside the cabinet beside the door. When I was passing by the kitchen, I realized that my mom and Suzuna were looking very serious. It was strange.

"Hey, mom, Suzuna," I greeted them as I sat with them.

"Misaki," my mom said, and I was surprised with her serious tone.

"Yes?" I asked, but my voice suddenly came out trembling.

"Come here," she said, and Suzuna and she faced each other sternly.

"Is there anything you want from me?"

"I heard that you. . ." Mom looked down, and now I was getting much worried. Did I keep a secret that made her like this? Then her head looked up again. ". . . need some money to buy dress and shoes."

Her expression suddenly turned into a cheerful face, and so did Suzuna. I was quite stunned because a moment ago they had serious faces, and they now looked like there wasn't anything bothering them in the world.

"Is that what the both of you want to tell me about?" I asked as I wiped my unexpected sweat.

"Of course!" mom said happily. "Why did you sound like it didn't bother you? I have been waiting for you to ask like this . . ."

She pointed at me with her index finger. "_'Mom, there's a party I should attend and I need some money to buy the dress and shoes.'_" Then she pointed at herself again. "Then I'd give you the money for you to buy the things that you need. I've waited for days and days for you to tell me but you didn't. So after I've discussed things with Suzuna, we've decided that I'll give you the money today."

Mom handed me a brown envelope. I peeked inside it quickly and closed it again.

"Mom," I said, sighing. "You don't need to give me money. I'll just use my savings. But thanks for being concerned." I smiled softly at them as I put the envelope on the table and started to go to my room.

"Stop right there, onee-chan," Suzuna coldly said.

"What now, Suzuna?" I asked, turning around.

"Mom and I had been planning all of this. Why can't you just accept the money? You've been working so hard to pay back the loan father had left us and we're finally free from it. Why can't you just spend some of this money for your own wants?" Suzuna explained, she had a tone of concern and seriousness though.

"Misaki," mom said gently. "Just accept the money, all right? I just want you to enjoy the rest of your university life before you work in an office with never-ending working hours. Please, just take it." She took the envelope and placed it neatly on both of my palms.

I was speechless, and then the both of them smiled at me before they left me in the kitchen. I looked at the brown envelope in my hands one more time and went upstairs to my bedroom.

* * *

It was Saturday morning the next day. When I looked to my right, the envelope and my cell phone were the only things I focused on. I was thinking to ask Sakura to go shopping with me today to buy the things that we needed for the dance, just to lessen my mom and Suzuna's worries.

I glanced at my alarm clock and it showed 7am. Was Sakura already awake this early? I guess it won't hurt to try.

I took my phone, flipped it open, dialed Sakura, and waited. I was about to end the call but it was then that Sakura picked her phone up.

"Good morning, Misaki!" Sakura said in her usual cheery tone. It kind of surprised me since I was expecting a lazy voice.

"Good morning too, Sakura. I was thinking if you wanted to go to the mall today and buy stuff for the dance party?"

I pushed my blanket aside and got out from my bed, still holding my phone to my ear. I went to my closet to find some clothes.

"Sure! Meet me at the mall at ten, the one that we agreed on yesterday. Bye!" Then she hung up.

* * *

_*after shopping*_

"That was really fun! You really look beautiful in that dress Misaki! See you on Monday," Sakura said before she waved goodbye at me and walked to her house's direction. I did the same, but she called out for me.

"Misaki!" She jogged towards me. "I forgot to tell you! You need to come at six in the evening. See you on Monday!"

_Year 2 Class, ballroom, 6:10 pm_

I was inside the ballroom that was prepared for the second year university students. They have done really well with the decorations. It was like any exquisite ballroom in high class restaurants. Then I found Sakura – since she had a hair color that stands out than the rest of the people – with Kuuga and approached her.

"Hey Sakura – wait, are you Sakura?"

I was really confused because she had a golden butterfly mask over her face. She had Sakura's hair color, had her hair down her back, and she was wearing a white sleeveless dress that reached under her knees. It had laces crisscrossing diagonally from her shoulder until her waist and was five layers from the longest to the shortest. I was sure it was Sakura since it was the dress that she bought with me. She was wearing high heels that had crystals in the middle, with its heels transparent. And the mask . . .

"Sakura, why are you wearing a mask?" I asked.

"Our theme is a mask ball. Didn't you get your mask?"

I shook my head.

"Wear this then." Sakura put something around my head. "I knew you didn't get a mask so I got one for you. There."

I mumbled sincere thanks while she looked at my appearance. I was clad in a body-hugging sleeveless dress. The upper part was gray and designed with a few swirls of crystals. The bottom part of my dress was black and it reached above my knees. My feet were also rested upon rose colored shoes with black heels. My hair had been twisted up into an elegant knot and I had a necklace around my neck.

"You look really beautiful, Misaki! With the black mask, you look perfect!" she exclaimed.

"You look excellent yourself, Sakura," I praised her back.

"Thank you, Misaki," Sakura said, smiling, then she turned to her date. "Kuuga-kun, let's dance somewhere private, shall we?"

Kuuga flashed her a bright grin as Sakura wringed his arm with both of her hands.

"See you later, Misaki!" she told me cheerily, trailing off with Kuuga.

I was about to get a drink when everyone suddenly looked towards the main entrance. What I saw was certainly striking.

It was Carina, wearing a glittery sleeveless black dress, reaching down her ankle, and a black sparkling mask covered her eyes. Then when he came into view from behind Carina, I saw _him_.

Usui was clad in a dark suit with an emerald colored mask – just like the color of his eyes. It looked simple, but it was elegant on him. Behind them, there was someone wearing a plain black mask and a suit. It was Carina's butler who always followed her around.

Then, the microphone screeched, drawing everyone's attention. Yukina-sensei was standing onstage, wearing a tight red knee dress that really showed her curvature, and she had her hair tied up.

"Ehem," she uttered on the microphone. "Students, teachers, visitors, good evening to you all. Since it is already six thirty in the evening, I declare that the dance party officially begins –"

There was a loud applause from the people inside the building, and Yukina-sensei continued.

"Every student, please gather around the dance floor to start. The teachers can participate in the dance as well." She glanced at her left where there were some male musicians with violins and cellos. "Please start the music, and most importantly . . . enjoy!" Yukina-sensei smiled brightly, ending her speech.

Everyone gathered around at the center of the dance floor and positioned themselves. The dance started really well and I was twirling all around as I danced with different masked men. Someone with an emerald mask would be my next partner, and it was definitely Usui. But I didn't want my expectations to be very high, so I just danced with him like I did with the previous ones.

"Did you know me before?" I heard him whisper to my ear when we began dancing as partners.

"Why? Are you asking this question to every girl you dance with?" I knew I was a bit harsh but I needed to know.

"No, just you," he stated calmly.

"Why?" I asked, but then I realized it was time to change partners again.

The girl before me squealed at the sight of Usui being her next partner. I heaved a small sigh of relief since he won't be asking me questions again . . . but I wouldn't be able to hear his answer, though I _really_ wanted to hear it.

I was already starting to let go of his hand when he suddenly gripped mine more forcefully. He pulled me away from the crowd, messing up the whole dance. The girl before me pouted and glared at me.

"Where are you taking me to?" I snapped at him.

"Just follow my lead," he said seriously, holding my hand through the thick crowd. "I want to talk to you privately."

With a very flustered face, I followed him into a mini ballroom . . .


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. **Hey, I've posted my one-shot story in the morning now I'm posting my continuation story. So I think it's 5 more reviews to go to the 100th! Yay! I'm just so happy! I've realized that more and more people posted Maid-sama fanfic which is really great. Well more or less I would like to know what do you think of this chapter. Thanks to Maia for editing. Hope this is long enough. See you guys on the next chapter!

**P.S. **There's any mistake just review it.

* * *

Chapter 9: Surprised, But Happy

_Normal POV_

The mini-ballroom was as beautiful as the grand ballroom, probably even more, though it can only probably hold at least three couples. It held intricate designs on the crimson-colored walls, and the white stone pillars had red roses wound around them.

There was a small balcony attached to the mini-ballroom through glass doors. The full moon shone brightly upon the black sky, reflecting its light on the scarlet tiles.

Still continuing the dance, but without exchanging partners, not either one spoke a word.

Misaki twirled with the guidance of Usui's hands. Both were nervous, if it wasn't obvious enough.

"So . . ." Misaki finally opened her mouth, but her voice was trembling. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I found some old photos beneath my coffee table the day you saw Cari – I mean, the day I saw you with sensei."

Misaki then nodded quickly, realizing what he was about to have said. "Then?"

"And then," he continued, his hold on her waist loosening. "It was all placed in a single photo album. It was quite dusty, but when I saw through it all . . . I realized that the most common people in the pictures were you and me."

Misaki looked up in shock, only to see Usui's eyes dazed in his memories.

_(Flashback)_

"Carina, you should have just left that girl and Kazuhito-sensei alone, you know," Usui said, closing the door behind him and placing his keys on a small side-table.

"She started it first!" Carina said loudly.

"What did she even do to you?" Usui said back, a little anger coming out of his tone.

"She was being close and mushy with you! And I've already told all the girls in the university not to get close to you!"

"Do you even have the right to do that?"

Unexpectedly, his voice came out louder that he'd thought it would be. He saw Carina look at him disbelievingly, and he just looked away from her.

"Just help me look for things that are supposed to help me remember something, alright?"

Carina didn't answer him. Inside, she didn't really wish Usui to retrieve his memories. She wanted the way he was now.

"I'll just get us something to drink," she said, going to the kitchen.

Usui went to sit on the white sofa, letting out a sigh. Looking underneath his coffee table for something to read, he rummaged through the various old books and magazines, and then something dusty caught his attention.

It was quite an old photo album, and he didn't quite remember he actually had something like it. Curiously, he opened it and saw lots of pictures with his younger self in it; he was still possibly in high school. In the images, he usually just smiled a little, or plainly stared at the camera with no expression on. Then there he was with his classmates, most of which were rugged-looking boys; then there was him with a few maid costume-clad girls and a girl dressed in a pink gown. He went through the pages, but he didn't see a single family picture.

Then he flipped onto the last page. The picture had him on it, smiling softly at the camera with a blushing girl beside him. He looked more carefully into it, and realized that it was the girl that he saw who went out of their sensei's apartment.

Carina, who was sitting beside him all that time and didn't bother looking at his old photographs, caught sight of the last picture in the album. She almost sputtered out the water she was drinking, but she quickly swallowed it all.

"Hey, that's the girl who just got out of sensei's apartment. Her name's Misaki, right?" she asked.

"I guess, but why is she in this album? With _me_?"

As he looked intensively, he tried to remember whatever memories he had with the girl that sat beside him on the picture. She was slightly smiling, but her face looked like she was burning up, and there was a warm light that looked like came from a candle below them, which wasn't seen in the picture.

"Birthday." It was as all Usui muttered as he thought about it.

"Hm?" Carina uttered, water filling her mouth.

"We were celebrating a birthday, but whose?" he muttered, as if he was alone in the room.

Suddenly, a piercing headache stabbed his thoughts as he tried to remember more. He held the sides of his head tightly as he cringed in pain.

"Takumi! You alright? Hey! What's wrong?" Carina asked frantically as she grabbed both of his hands.

"My head – hurts!" he shouts desperately as blurred images flashed in his mind. He closed his eyes, hoping it will stop the pain, but he didn't want to stop seeing the images in his head.

It all had a girl smiling sweetly at him, smacking him, shouting at him. He missed the feeling of it, but who was this girl who made him feel like this? Who?

"Quick, the pain-killer! Inside the first kitchen cabinet!" he told her with uneven breathing. His head hurts like hell, something that wasn't so easy to explain.

Carina hurried to the kitchen and took the pain-killer and some water, then went to his side again.

"Here," Carina said, pressurized but with a tone of worry.

Usui took the pill and drank the water. His headache didn't subside entirely, but he felt much better. He thanked Carina, and bent his head back on the top of the sofa.

Now he knew how to get his memories back. And the only clue he got was the person on the photo. One way or another, Ayuzawa must have known him in the past, and he needed her help.

_(End of flashback)_

"That's why I need you to explain it to me."

It was a hard thing to tell Usui his past after hearing his story. Especially the part where he told her about the girl who smiled, smacked, and shouted at him was _her_. How will she tell him about it? Should she tell him the truth or tell him lies? That she finally admitted she loved him back when he was gone?

"Ayuzawa?" Usui called out to her after a few minutes of silent dancing.

"Yes?" she asked, surprised.

"Do you know that girl?"

Looking down the tiled floor they were dancing on, she answered softly, "No."

"Oh," was all he could mutter out. Disappointment was evident in his voice.

Misaki could only let out a small smile while sadness hid deep in her eyes. Realizing something, she looked up at Usui.

"You told Carina to take a pain-killer from one of your kitchen cabinets, right? How could you possibly know where the pain-killer was when you lost your memory?"

Slowing down their dance, Usui thought about it for a while and laughed.

"I remember that Carina asked me this question too. But truthfully, I don't really know, all I knew was that the pain-killer was there – it just struck my mind at that second. I just told her maybe my memories were coming back." Usui recalled in his mind the shocked face that Carina had that soon faded into a smile.

Misaki nodded, continuing the dance mindlessly.

"Are you sure you don't know this girl I can't remember?" Usui said, and his voice sounded a little skeptical.

Misaki was fully aware how much of a bad liar she was, and Usui already told her that, but she did anyway. "Yes, I don't know who she is, but . . . you must have been really close. And about that photo with the two of us, it was taken on your birthday. Your friends were there and they just wanted to take a picture of us." Misaki felt terrible to lie this far, but she just hoped that Usui might as well just give up on his past and carry on with his future.

"Oh, I see. But there's one thing that has been bothering me. Do you remember the day Carina and I transferred here? You were really angry at me, and I just wanted to ask if I did anything that made you angry like that."

Now Misaki was at a total loss for words. She was thankful that the soft music from the main ballroom had already stopped, so she made up an excuse to get away.

"Well, shall we head back to the main ballroom now?" she asked, avoiding his gaze.

Usui understood how she avoided the question, so he forced himself not to ask more.

"Of course." Just like a gentleman, he held her right hand high and went back to the main ballroom.

The group dance was already over, and everyone, mostly paired up, was spread out on the dance floor. Carina, frantically turning her head around looking for Usui with her butler beside her, quickly approached the two the moment she saw them.

"Where were you, Takumi? Didn't you promise me that you'll dance with me? Why were you with her instead?" she said angrily, glaring at Misaki's direction.

"I just asked a few questions about my past. Asking them in this room is quite unsuitable."

Misaki slowly walked away from them, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I'll dance with you later, alright, Carina?" He asked.

"Fine, then," she said grumpily, pulling his hand and dragging him to the drinks' table.

* * *

"Misaki! Where were you?" Sakura asked worriedly as soon as she saw Misaki. Misaki then sighed and approached the couple.

"I went somewhere to dance with Usui."

She could practically see the joy in Sakura's eyes the moment she told her that.

"He had to ask me some questions," she hurriedly told her the reason before she squealed.

"Oh… so what did he ask you?"

"Just about his past, nothing more than that."

"And what did you say?"

Not sure whether or not she should tell Sakura about the lies that she had told to Usui, she decided to tell her the truth.

"I lied to him. I said that we didn't know each other very well."

Sakura had a shocked look on her eyes. "Why did you lie to him, Misaki? I thought the both of you were so . . . in love."

"It wasn't much of a choice Sakura. I must know that, now that I know that his family isn't very fond of me. But if Carina's with him, I'm sure they'll all be happy," Misaki said, her voice low and almost inaudible.

"But what's important is that he loved you before, maybe still up to now. You're a strong girl, Misaki. I'm sure when you're with him, you'll pass any obstacle. Did you ever think what he'll feel when he gets his memories back, and how he'll remember that you lied to him? Have you ever thought about it?" Sakura asked pleadingly, a tone that Misaki never heard from her before.

Misaki could only shake her head, looking down on her feet. Before she could say anything back to Sakura, the microphone screeched.

"Sorry!" Yukina-sensei was once again on the stage. "Now that almost all of you have danced, we, the teachers, have mixed up something fun for all of you. Throughout the whole dance, we were watching the best pairs from both ballrooms – the main one and the mini ballroom just over there. So I'd like to call the top three!"

Applause echoed in the hall, and Yukina-sensei continued.

"Third place – Mille Carina and Taro Kyosuke, her butler! Please come onstage."

Everyone clapped as the two of them went onstage. Carina looked quite disappointed, probably because she wanted Usui to have been her partner.

"The teachers commented that this pair looked like they danced for eternity; the way they danced was absolutely flawless and perfect! With a beauty like Carina and her butler, Kyosuke, watching them dance was dazzling!"

The lights in the room dimmed and the spotlight focused on the two of them.

"Second place! May I ask Hanazono Sakura and her partner, Kuuga to come onstage?"

The applause was louder than before with Sakura and Kuuga's happy smiles. Glad as the couple, Misaki clapped with a proud smile.

"Although they are from different universities, the way they look at each other was as if they've been together for a very long time. Their timing and chemistry were really good – or should I say perfect, and they looked like they were on their own world!" she said with a laugh, then cleared her throat to continue.

"Now, the moment we've all been waiting for – the first place," Yukina-sensei said with a discreet tone as she walked around onstage.

"The teachers have chosen…"

The room was filled with quiet tension. Anyone could be chosen, _anyone…_

"Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi!" she announced loudly.

The room dimmed again and two spotlights landed exactly where Misaki and Usui were standing. The girls were shocked, and Carina was one of them. But the one who was most surprised about this was Misaki. How could they have been chosen for first place when they weren't even dancing romantically?

Slowly, everyone started clapping. The volume eventually got louder, adding in congratulatory shouts from the boys _and_ the girls just couldn't help but to be happy for them too.

"Um… Misaki and Takumi, would you both come onstage?" Yukina-sensei asked because the couple was taking too long to get on the stage.

Awkwardly, Usui approached Misaki and held her hand as they went to the stage. Dumbfounded, Misaki allowed herself to get dragged along by Usui. She remembered the murmurs of the people before the applause and of the happy Sakura who congratulated her. But she still didn't understand how they got first place.

"As for this couple," Yukina-sensei spoke. "The one who noticed them dancing all alone in the mini ballroom was Kazuhito-sensei," she gestured her hand to him, and he nodded with a smile. "He noticed that the group dance wasn't going right, and then he saw the two of them slip to the mini ballroom. This couple was truly amazing, even the teachers were speechless for them. It's as if they were meant to be," she sighed happily.

"So now, let's give the three couples a round of applause!" Yukina-sensei said joyfully, clapping loudly. "Okay, so let's go to the _fun_part. This competition isn't a sudden decision, it's actually a tradition held each year during this university's dance. Last year, the students, who are now your seniors, did this as well, and we told them not to leak out this tradition. We hope that you students will keep this as a secret so that the first year students won't know, even if you have a sibling there, do you understand?"

"Yes!" the students shouted.

Yukina-sensei cleared her throat, and then showed a mischievous smile. "Going back . . . it has been a tradition that every couple who gets first place for this competition_ ought_ – I'm not saying that you must, alright?" She gave a questioning look at Usui and Misaki, and they both nodded in anticipation.

"Again, it has been a tradition that every couple who gets first place for this competition _ought_to _kiss_ each other on the lips to let the legend work. Long story short, the legend is about every couple that wins first place and kisses each other will be together for the rest of their lives. However . . . it seems that the two of you aren't a couple, so I guess it's alright for you not to kiss. But~"

The people silently waited for Yukina-sensei to continue.

"Let me tell you that ever since this university tradition started, every couple that obliged to kiss during this event are married to each other and have children, and last, last year's first place couple is already engaged! I think the two of you are the first ones who aren't going to kiss," she said, giving out a weak smile.

However, some of the boys started shouting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" But the girls were yelling "No!" Because of the boys' loud voices, they won in the little shouting contest.

"I know it's a bummer, students, but they're not a couple, so don't push them too hard." Yukina-sensei told them with an apologetic look. "It's alright, you don't need to kiss," she said to Usui and Misaki, and then turned to the two other couples. "Well, you can go downstage now."

Relieved, Misaki started to walk down the stage stairs. When she passed by Usui, she suddenly felt his hand gripping tightly around her right arm. The next thing she knew, their lips were already pressed lightly against each other.

Her heart began to thump faster as she felt his lips pressed harder on hers. It has been a long time since they've kissed. Why did he suddenly kiss her, even though Yukina-sensei told them that they didn't need to? Misaki's thoughts were blurred, confused, and mixed-up just because of this one kiss. Her heart and mind weren't prepared for this, could she stand it any longer?

Usui, just as confused as she was, didn't do anything more. The feeling of his lips on hers was addicting, but he wasn't certain if he was doing the right thing. What made him suddenly kiss her? Why did he suddenly grab her arm? _Why_?

Then blurry images started to play back again in his head, just like the time when he was with Carina in the apartment. But this time, he was kissing a girl he was looking for and suddenly, he jumped of the roof. Why did he do that? Then more and more images came into his mind like an unorganized slideshow, and his head started to throb painfully again; he wished it would go away.

Misaki felt Usui's lips slide downwards from hers. The entire crowd was silent as she watched him fall on his knees with his hands clutching his head.

"Usui, are you okay? Is your head hurting again?" she said, panicking.

The students began whispers and murmurs on Usui's condition. Then a hand suddenly pushed Misaki away from Usui. She looked up, and saw that it was Carina glaring at her.

"Go away," she told Misaki coldly, hatred in her eyes. She kneeled beside Usui and caressed his head. "Takumi, are you alright?" Her tone shifted to a soft voice.

"Kyosuke, take Takumi to the infirmary room," Carina ordered her butler as teachers went on the stage, trying to help him.

Misaki just watched as Carina followed Usui, who was being carried by one of the male teachers, to the infirmary.

Sakura approached Misaki and helped her stand up. "Let's get out of here, Misaki."

The two of them went outside with Kuuga behind them.

* * *

Misaki and Sakura sat on a bench under a tree, with Kuuga standing beside them.

"It's alright, Misaki," Sakura said, patting her best friend's head softly. "Usui-kun is going to be alright. It's alright, Misaki. Usui-kun is going to be alright." She kept on repeating the same words to her to let her feelings out.

Misaki couldn't stand it anymore. She hugged Sakura, sobbing in her embrace.

"I was so scared! I couldn't do anything for him! I was so useless."

She cried more and more as Sakura caressed her back gently. The pink haired girl then looked at Kuuga with a sad look, while he, in return, could only weakly smile at her. After a few moments of crying, Misaki wiped her tears and the three of them then went to their respective homes.

* * *

After resting for a while, Usui finally felt the pain in his head was gone. Carina, who sat beside him on a chair, looked worried while Kyosuke just stared at him with an expressionless face.

"How do you feel?" Carina asked.

"I'm fine."

Carina nodded, understanding. "Kyosuke," she turned towards her butler, "tell the teachers that Takumi's alright."

Kyosuke nodded and quietly went out of the room.

"I think you should go too, Carina," Usui told her after a few minutes. "It'll be faster if two people went to tell the teachers."

Without complaining, she did as what he told her.

The room was now silent, and he was alone inside the four white-painted walls.

He recalled what he had done. The sides of his lips curved a bit when he remembered. He just realized that his headache only occurred when he was thinking about Misaki. Maybe she's somehow related to his past. But why did she always act cold towards him? She wasn't like that when his head hurt just earlier, she was actually worried about him.

Wait, why was he so happy that she was worried about him? This was getting strange. But maybe, Misaki is the one who could help him retrieve his memories. Tomorrow, maybe tomorrow, if he'll meet her, they can talk about it again.

The infirmary room door suddenly opened. Carina held the doorknob from the outside and told him, "Takumi, we can go home now."

Usui rose from the bed and put on his normal expression again. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta'd by: crystalline'maia**

Thanks a bunch for your reviews! We've made it to 100+ of reviews :D

* * *

Chapter 10: Onigiri

_Normal POV_

It has been a week since the dance.

Usui had tried his best to ask Misaki about his past, but he ended up with a faint clue. Whenever she saw him in the corridors, the classroom, or in front of the toilet doors, she just walked past him no matter how loud he called.

The university's bells rang, and classes finally ended. At a corner of a building, Usui and Misaki stood in front of each other in complete silence since the last ten minutes.

"Why are you always dodging me?" Usui asked, almost desperately.

"Then why are you always chasing me?" Misaki snapped back.

"Ayuzawa, you know about my past, and I have a feeling that you knew who I was more than anyone else."

"I told you, I _don't_." She was afraid to look at his eyes, so she directed her gaze to the ground.

"Then tell me why I get nostalgic images in my mind when I'm with you."

"H – how should I know?" Her terrified feelings were so overwhelming that she wanted to escape, if she only could.

They stood there for a few seconds, not one uttering a word.

"Can you let me go now?"

"Tell me what you know about me and I'll let you go."

Gulping, Misaki said, "Your name is Usui Takumi. You studied at Seika High School, and you were one of the students that I scolded the most. You somehow lost your memories and . . . you came back to Japan to recollect them. There, I told you. So can you let me go now?"

"I already know all of that," Usui said. "I _want_ to know that girl from my past. She's the only missing puzzle piece that I need to have my memories back. Maybe she knows how I lost my memories. So please, tell me."

"I told you, I don't know! Why don't you just give up about it? You're so persistent! You…! You…! You perverted alien!" She gasped when she realized what she just said.

"How . . . why did you call me _that _name?"

"What name?" Misaki asked innocently, but she was obviously stammering in her knees.

"That 'perverted alien' name."

"I… I don't know, I just blurted it out a-a-and I think Carina's calling you. You don't want her to get angry, right?"

Usui sighed, and the tension in the air between them immediately vanished. "Fine, I'll let you go. But next time, you'll say the truth."

Misaki stepped back, then quickly dashed away, but she stopped suddenly.

"I don't know anything, really." With that, she walked away.

Usui stared at her retreating figure, and when she was completely out of sight, he gestured for Carina to go home.

* * *

"He's so stubborn!" Misaki shouted inside the café's fitting room.

"What's wrong, Misa-chan?" Satsuki hurriedly went inside the room when she heard Misaki's complaints.

"Nothing's wrong, manager, it's just that Usui . . ." She trailed off, wondering if she should tell the manager, when she was obviously so eager to know.

". . . is so persistent." Misaki let out a frustrated sigh as the manager nodded in understanding.

"What is he so persistent about?"

"His past."

"Maybe you should tell him what he wants then."

"I can't. I think it's best if I let him move on and forget all about his past. It's nothing but a merely bad dream…"

"I don't think Usui-kun will think of it that way," Satsuki said. "I'm sure if you'll tell him the truth then he won't be so persistent to you anymore. Consider it."

Then she left Misaki alone in the room for some time to think.

"What was it, Satsuki-san?" Honoka asked when she got out of the room.

"It's just about Usui-kun."

"It was obvious, but what about it?"

"His past; she said that he was so stubborn about finding out about his past." Satsuki let out a sigh, then went back to work.

"This girl…" Honoka sighed, shaking her head in frustration.

* * *

"I told you a thousand times already: _I don't know_! Stop following me and quit asking 'could you tell me about my past'!" Misaki yelled the next day.

"If you tell me, then I'll stop," Usui said, playfully smiling.

"You want to know about your past, right? _Fine_."

His face brightened up quickly, but Misaki hastily continued, "I'll tell you someday, when I finally come to a decision. But today, I don't feel like telling you."

She promptly turned around, but Usui grabbed her arm.

"_What now_?" Her demonic aura was about to surface, but she tried to calm herself.

"So you really _do_ know about my past then."

Blinking in confusion, she nodded.

"Then why did you keep on lying that you didn't know?"

"Someday, I'll tell you." And with that, Misaki left.

"Takumi," said Carina's voice from behind him.

When he faced her, she questioned suspiciously, "What did she want from you? Or rather, what did you want from her?"

"She agreed to tell me about my past, well . . . someday," Usui told her with a smile.

Carina's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Misaki would actually tell him about his past. This became something that Carina worried about. What if Misaki told him something that she didn't want him to know? Nodding her head to herself, Carina decided to find a way to avoid it.

"Carina, is something the matter?"

"Hm?" She realized that she just had a distracted expression on, which Usui suspected. Faking a smile, she told him, "I'm fine. Why were you talking to her again? Geez, you know that I hated her ever since we met, yet you're beginning to approach her a lot more these days, and – Takumi! Wait!"

* * *

The last class for the day was the class that Misaki dreaded the most – home economics class.

Today was their first meeting for the subject, since they didn't have it last semester. Ms. Nora, their teacher, had a pretty and kind-hearted face.

"Good afternoon class," she said with a warm smile, putting down her folders on the teacher's table. "Since this is our first meeting, I would like to start with something easy for all of you to handle."

She smiled more fully, and Misaki got worried. She knew when Ms. Nora told them that it will be an easy work; she won't be able to handle it well. No matter it was simple or not, she knew she'll just screw it all up.

"Today we'll be making a simple dish, onigiri. I know all of you must have made this before, but I would like to have you all compare each other's cooking. This dish may look simple, but everyone's cooking tastes different. Later I'll distribute the cooking procedure. You may or may not follow it. Now let's go to the kitchen."

With her red high heels clanking in every step she made, she took her folders and led the way to the kitchen.

* * *

Misaki grunted. Ms. Nora noticed the frown of Misaki's sweaty face, who was trying her best to wash the rice.

"Ayuzawa-san, are you alright?" Ms. Nora asked, concerned and curious.

"Yeah…" she uttered. Her face was all scrunched up in battle-mode. "The onigiri will be done soon."

"Okay then, if you have any problems, you may ask me." Ms. Nora left and went to check on the other students' work.

After washing the rice like it was the hardest thing to do on earth, she followed the next procedure. Soon, she reached the finishing touches. Proud of what she had done, she lifted her head and looked around her. All her classmates were looking at her, like they've been waiting for a thousand years for her to finish. Then she noticed that all of them already had their finished onigiri on their tables. Frustrated, she could only cuss mentally.

Two loud claps were given out by Ms. Nora, catching the class' attention. "Alright, you may now taste your classmates' cooking. But before that, I'll gather all of the onigiri on the teacher's table, then you'll choose one, so you won't know who cooked it."

Ms. Nora gathered everyone's onigiri on the table up front. Eventually, they all went to the table to pick and taste one. After a few minutes, a guy with spiky hair choked on his onigiri.

"What happened?" Ms. Nora asked, approaching the guy.

"This onigiri," he said, showing the bitten onigiri, "is really, really _awful_." His face looked like he was about to puke any second now.

The other students started pinching out a portion of the onigiri and tasting it, and as Misaki expected, every one of them choked and complained.

"Hey, who made this?" One of the guys asked out loud.

Worried, Misaki didn't dare go and taste it. She knew very well that it was the onigiri she made. Then a voice interrupted her worry.

"It tastes nice," Usui told the whole class after he swallowed the last portion of the onigiri.

The whole class started murmuring to each other, wondering if Usui had unusual taste buds.

"It tastes nice," Usui repeated with a blank face. "I think . . . I know who made this . . ." His gaze suddenly dropped on Misaki, and she quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"Actually, this is a whole lot softer than the previous one." He looked at the onigiri strangely.

'_He probably remembers that he ate the onigiri I made before,'_ Misaki thought, confused whether she should be worried or not. _'But how come?'_

"Who made it, Usui-san?" asked the guy who tasted the onigiri first.

"I'm not really sure," Usui muttered. Most of them were speechless; they didn't even know what to say anymore.

Misaki stood there, speechless like most of the class, but she felt a little bit warm deep inside her heart. Ms. Nora still went around the whole class, asking who made the onigiri, all the while not knowing that Carina had a little idea for her counter attack.

* * *

**A/N **I love the part where Usui said about the 'missing puzzle piece' what's yours? Tell me about it by reviewing and I'll update the preview for the next chapter on my profile once I know what I want to write. See you then~


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to **Crystalline'Maia **for the editing even though you have a really busy day and to **you**, readers, who waited patiently for this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Meeting Up with Old Friends

_Usui's POV_

Walking around the city streets on a Saturday evening wasn't such a bad thing, but when _I'm _the one walking on a city street _alone, _I considered it dangerous. Carina wasn't by my side; therefore no one was warding off fan girls.

I shivered. I was about to turn to a quiet street when I heard whispers behind me, and somehow I think I heard my name being mentioned.

Three guys stood a few meters away from me, clad in casual street clothes. They looked just about my age. They were startled when I turned around. Who are these people? The one on the left had black hair, the middle had a somewhat light brown hair, and the one on the right had dark blue hair. They eyed me suspiciously, making me feel uneasy.

"May I help you?" I asked, and they gave each other a puzzled look. Did I utter something wrong?

"Usui, is that you?" the guy with the light brown hair asked. I didn't respond to him. If he knew my mother's family name, maybe he knew me before.

"Yes, I am." Unexpectedly, their tensed faces lightened into childish expressions.

"You look so different from back then! But you _still _look like a faraway prince," the black haired guy told me. So they _do_ know me then.

"So you knew me from high school?" I inquired. From what I heard, I was only home schooled until I got to study in a high school, so they couldn't possibly know me before my high school years.

"Yeah, we went to the same high school together. Is something wrong?" the dark blue haired guy asked. I knew this was going to be a long conversation, so I eyed around and spotted a café where we could sit and talk.

"I need to ask the three of you something. Why don't we go inside that café and talk?" I said, leading them the way. It seemed to me that it wasn't only Ayuzawa who had encountered me in high school.

We stepped inside the small, cozy café as a bell chimed above us. A waitress quickly approached us, directing us to an empty table.

"Iced coffee, please," I told the waitress.

The other three ordered theirs. They told me their names – the one with the black hair was Kurotatsu, the light brown haired was Shiroyan, and the last with dark blue hair called himself Ikkun. I found their names strange, but they said that's what they called each other, thus resulting in everyone calling them the 'idiot trio'. As long as they had names that was fine with me.

"Look, this is somehow complicated, but I hope you'll understand." I looked at the three of them before going on. "An accident happened to me a few years ago, and it caused me to . . . lose my memories. So if the three of you could tell me something about the years I knew you, it'll be a great help."

The three of them talked with each other in hushed voices while the waitress served the food and drinks on our table. I took a sip of my iced coffee while they stared at their food in awe. I wasn't sure of the names of what they ordered, but it seemed to me that they've been longing for it.

"You're going to treat us, right?" Shiroyan asked me and I just nodded.

I quietly stared at them as they dug in. If this was food contest, I was very certain they would win. But my treating them wasn't just for looking at them eat.

"You'll tell me about my past, right?" I firmly asked, or else I'd be just wasting my time and money on them.

"What do you want to know?" Kurotatsu asked.

"When we were in high school, was there a girl that I was familiar with?"

I must know this girl now or never. Even if Ayuzawa had promised me that she'd tell me everything one day, she couldn't just expect me to wait.

The three of them eyed each other anxiously. "The only girl we know you actually talked to willingly was President," Ikkun told me.

"President? As in…?"

"Misa-chan, or Ayuzawa Misaki."

_What? Ayuzawa? _

I recalled the time when she told me that she'd tell me everything when she was ready. So now, I'm stuck with her. If she was the _only_ girl that I was close to from high school, then who's the girl who's been missing from the puzzle that gives me headaches? Now it all goes back to her.

"Is there any other girl _apart_ from Ayuzawa who was close to me?"

The three of them shook their heads with their cheeks still bulging with food. Frankly, it looked disgusting.

_Think Takumi. Think_. If the girl is the missing puzzle piece to the whole of my memories, then we _must _have had a connection of some sort. But _what_?

Oh no. My head – my head is hurting again! Why is this happening? I'm not with Ayuzawa, but why does my head hurt?

I groaned in pain lowly. In my mind, I saw the faces of the so-called 'idiot trio' then a few blurred images, then I was suddenly beside the school pool. There, standing in front of me was the face of the girl I was looking for. She looked clearly mad but worried, and then the throbbing pain stopped after that. My head felt at calm again, and I looked around to see if anyone saw me with my head hurting.

Only the three of them noticed, and they looked at me in confusion.

"Usui? Are you okay?" one of them asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied, and I quickly changed the subject. "Do you know a pool incident where I got injured?"

The idiot trio seemed to be thinking to themselves for quite a while. I took one pain-killer from my pocket and swallowed it. It was a good thing I started bringing it with me.

"Ah!" Ikkun suddenly shouted out of nowhere. Does he know then?

"When we were in sophomore year, I heard there was an accident involving two students, a guy and a girl. It seemed that the girl dropped something important from the school rooftop and the guy went to catch it. And yeah, he was brought to the hospital after he fell through a tree then to the pool."

"Do you happen to know the girl then?" I said hopefully.

Ikkun just shook his head to my disappointment that he didn't know.

"Thanks for trying," I told him, and then his expression suddenly brightened like something occurred to him.

"I think I remember something . . . if I'm right . . . the students were you and . . . president."

Everything stopped in my own world.

If the incident was between me and Ayuzawa, wouldn't the missing puzzle piece be Ayuzawa then? But she might have been just circling around the school and found me.

I unconsciously grunted to myself. _Why?_ Why does every clue I get all point to Ayuzawa?

I shook it all away for now and looked at my watch: it was almost night time. "I need to go now," I said, standing and putting down the cash for the bill on the table. "Enjoy your meal, and thank you for the information."

* * *

Halfway through walking back to my apartment, I saw a woman picking up apples that were scattered around her. I was thinking that maybe I could help her. On the way to her side, I picked up some apples that I saw and took them in my hands. She suddenly turned around and realized that I was there.

Strangely her face looked like someone I knew, but who was it? I remember now, this woman's face looked like Ayuzawa's. I was about to ask her when she spoke first.

"Usui-kun?" she asked with surprised eyes as she stood up.

"That's me," I said, nodding casually. "Here are your apples, Ma'am."

And weirdly, I felt like this event happened before.

"My, my, once again you helped me with the apples," she said with a smile.

"Sorry, have I helped you before?" I said, my voice having a little hope in it.

"Why, yes. Oh right! You lost your memories; that's why you don't remember it." Her bright smile gloomed as she told me that.

"Did I say anything wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Hm? Oh, no, no. It's just that I feel sorry for you that you had to lose your memories." She let out a sigh, bowed to me and went on her way. Before she could go any further, I needed to ask her _this_ one question.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, are you Ayuzawa Misaki's mother?"

"Yes, I am, and Usui-kun, maybe it's best if you call me Minako instead." She thought for a while, and then continued. "Usui-kun, why don't you have dinner with us and maybe you could chat with Misaki."

"Sure, uh, Minako-san. Let me help you carry the apples," I said gratefully while she gave me the white plastic bag with the apples.

On our way to Minako's house, I asked her few questions to get us into conversation.

"Minako-san, where do these apples come from? You have loads of them, and it's not as if you can eat them in one day," I said, peering inside the plastic bag which was filled with fresh red apples.

"Well, a friend of mine tends to send me fruits and vegetables that they harvest from their field. His grandson went to high school here but after he graduated, he went back to their field again. I feel quite embarrassed about it, even though their grandson isn't here anymore, they still send me food."

What she said made me think about this grandson. If Minako was friends with this family, maybe Ayuzawa was familiar with the grandson. But why does the thought of it made me want to punch on a wall? I threw the thought away from my mind. What's happening to me? It wasn't as if Ayuzawa was anyone to me. What was I thinking?

Minako and I took a halt before a normal-sized house, which structure looked exactly like any other house in the neighborhood. Although a little broken down and its paint was peeling all over, it looked very cozy.

Right in front of me, nailed beside the gate was a name frame that said 'Ayuzawa Residence'.

So this was it, a surprise for Ayuzawa the moment she sees me.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry to let you all wait for so long, this is no excuse but I'm really busy with homeworks, tests, and I will have my national exam next year so it's a really busy time for me and my beta-reader Crystalline'Maia, since the both of us are students.** Reviews, critics will be something that I'll appreciate**, I'll do my best in updating. Wrong grammars, spellings will be told via review. Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Beta'd by crystalline'maia!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Apple Rabbits

_Misaki's POV_

"I'm back," I called out, placing my shoes neatly inside the wooden shoe rack beside the front door.

"Ah! Nee-chan, welcome back," Suzuna greeted me with an unusually teasing tone.

"Is something wrong, Suzuna?" I asked, walking our way to the dinner table.

"Nope~" Then she was out of sight.

"Okay then…" I muttered unsurely.

"Mom, is there any…food…left…." I slowed my words down when I saw not my mom, but someone unexpected seated on our dinner table. "Why are you here?" I asked, as if he was a total stranger.

He was sitting on my usual seat, chewing a piece of cut red apple while his bright emerald eyes locked on mine. He finished his apple with a last bite and licked on his fingers.

"Well, I happened to bump into your mom when the apples she was carrying fell down. I happened to pass by so I helped her, so she asked me to stop by her house as a thank you. Am I breaking any rules?" he asked with a little playful smirk, his emerald eyes piercing into me. Some may think his actions were childish, but for me, this was his way of being serious.

Instead of arguing, I told him, "Not one that I know of. Sit and eat there all you want. I'm going upstairs."

When I was about to take the very first step on the stairs, his words caused me to freeze.

"Don't you want to entertain me with your story?" He stood from his seat and slowly walked towards me. He bent down to my ear and whispered, "Or rather, the story about the _two of us_." Shivers ran through my spine as he backed away, as if sensing something was about to happen.

"What do you mean?" I asked without looking back at him, trying to have a confident tone. I was quite sure I had a terrified face. I tried to compose myself, to not make any nervous gestures, but I couldn't help thinking what was on his mind right now, and what kind of trap he'll be using today.

"I'm sure you'll be interested with the things I'm about to tell you. Why are you so afraid all of the sudden?" he chuckled.

It wasn't right for these things to happen to me. What was this idiot thinking of?

"Alright," I said loudly, almost in anger. "Stop whatever you're doing and just tell me what you want to tell me. I'm sick of playing games with you."

"I think _you're_ the one playing games with me, Ayuzawa. I'm just letting myself play along with you. Do you even know how frustrating it is to look for my past? Most people who have amnesia do something real easy – find someone who knows them from before and they'll tell them about it. But for me, it's not quite as simple as that. Everything I want to know from my past is stuck with you.

"I need you to _just tell me_. Why is it so hard for you to do that?" His frustration and tiredness about all of this showed clearly in his tone and expression.

But what he said was true though. _I_ was the one who started all of this.

He was missing for four years, and now he was expecting me to just tell all of it. What if all I wanted from him was to remember his past on his own? By looking and searching about _us_, and not just taking information from people I think he doesn't even recognize now.

There were so many 'what ifs' in my mind right now; I didn't even know what I was expected to do. I wasn't even sure, but my mouth and mind seemed to have different opinions.

"So what do you want me to do now?" I asked, not looking at him, but I could still feel his piercing stare on me.

"Excuse me?" he asked, almost in disbelief.

"I said: so what do you want me to do now?" I finally looked at him. My patience was running out.

From utter frustration, his expression now softened. The look on his eyes became gentler.

Sometimes, I never understood this guy right in front of me. His moods always seemed to be in a roller coaster ride.

_Unpredictable_. It was what he said to me years before, but now I think it implied to him.

"What?" I asked, feeling the tension toning down.

"Sometimes, you're really unpredictable, you know that?" And now he was suddenly smiling at me.

A blush crept up to my face that I could feel my cheeks heating up. I quickly covered my face with both of my hands. '_Crap! What will he think of me now?_' I thought. His hard gaze on me made it harder to compose myself.

"What're you looking at?" I shouted angrily behind my hands.

"Nothing, I'm just admiring your cute blushing face. It's not so often for me to see this side of you. It's worth looking at." His smile then turned into his famous playful smirk.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Not realizing the loudness of my voice, my mom came inside the room all of the sudden.

"Is something wrong?" she asked us, and I quickly shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong, Mom, just some game that we're playing where Usui's obviously cheating at." I lied to her! I didn't even think I could do that to her!

"Oh, alright." She then went back to whatever she was doing. I wasn't sure whether she believed me or not.

"What game are we playing again? Would you mind telling me?" Usui suddenly said. The distance between us somehow got closer as I stepped backward just as he took a step forward.

"Stop right there," I warned him. "I said _stop right there_."

He did stop, but it didn't help me in my situation at all. Then an idea hit me.

"Alright, here's the game. Its name is _why-don't-you-go-home-and-entertain-yourself_."

He seemed to think about it and told me something that I really didn't expect. "Okay, so how do we play this game?"

His face was incredibly serious. Wait, he's got to be kidding me. He was joking, right?

"You're not serious, are you?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not serious in asking that question just now, are you?"

"How could you even doubt that? I'm really serious about this. If that's what the game is called, then we'll play it by all means."

Uh, really? I couldn't believe what was happening to him.

"Did losing your memories somehow made you dumb? I'm not really sure whether that's a good thing or not."

"What made you think of that? You're the one who suggested this game. So how do we play it?"

I wasn't sure if he was fooling me or not, so I just kept up with him.

"It's really simple. You just have to go home, _alone_, go inside your house, apartment, or whatever you live in, then entertain yourself. Easy, isn't it?" I gave out a fake cheerful smile.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one entertaining myself. Who invented this game anyway?"

"Me," I told him swiftly.

"And the reason why this game was made is for the other player to go back home."

"Um, yeah. That's about it."

"Then why don't we play a game called _make-Ayuzawa-blush_?" He returned to me my fake happy smile.

"We're _not_ playing that. Not now, not ever. What makes you think that I'll play that kind of game with you?"

"Because I love to see you blush, again and again and again." He smirked, and that warning couldn't get any worse.

Alright, I had to end this. I was getting really tired.

"Okay, I'm serious now. What do you want?" I asked him. The air suddenly went back to being tense again. I wasn't really bothered by it though.

"Since you want this to get serious, then I want you to," he drew closer to me, "tell me _everything_. Things you know about me. Things I don't remember at all."

I thought about it for quite a long time now. If that was what he wanted, then he'll get it. It was _his _memories, not mine, so I made the choice to return it at last.

"Alright, if I tell you, you won't bother me anymore. How about it? Do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Maybe I'll consider it."

"Maybe?" I repeated his answer in doubt.

"Yeah, anything wrong with it?"

"I want a _sure_ answer."

"Alright, we have a deal."

"Okay." I nodded and looked around. This place wasn't suitable for some serious talking.

"How about we go to the park near here?" I told him.

"Sure," he said impassively.

"You _do_ know that park, right?"

"Yeah, I think I went past through it earlier, why?"

"I just remembered something. You go ahead, just wait for me for about ten minutes." I told him and darted off to the kitchen.

* * *

I ran to the park as soon as I was finished. He was already there, sitting on one of the swings. Bits of memory flashed through my mind as I remembered something like this happen years ago.

"Hey," I spoke out, taking the swing next to him.

"What took you so long?" he asked, moving the swing on his own.

"Nothing, I just needed to fulfill a promise that I made to a person from before."

I looked down to what I was holding. Inside the square-shaped light blue container was something that I managed to do within minutes.

"What's that?"

"Here."

I shyly gave it to him while my cheeks began to heat up again. His eyes glinted with curiosity as he opened the container.

"Apple rabbits?" he asked, looking at me with an expression that looked a little like disbelief.

"Yeah, apple rabbits. You told me once to make some myself just for you, so I felt like I needed to fulfill that promise."

I smiled, and for once I felt all my worries were lifted off. The sadness, the scared feelings, the anxiousness, they were all replaced by calmness and happiness.

"May I?" His hand gestured towards the apples and I nodded.

I watched him take a bite from one of the apple rabbits. Although he just ate some apples back in the house, he didn't seem to mind to be eating another one right now.

"So?" I asked, hoping he'll say something about the apples.

"I think this apple is more delicious then the ones from your house." He smiled teasingly, making me blush even more. Good thing the park was quite dark.

"How can you even say that those are more delicious than the ones my mom made?"

"I know it because my mind told me so," he told me playfully, flashing me his set of white teeth in a completely contented smile.

"Shut up!" I snapped, avoiding his stare quickly.

Then suddenly, he reached his hand out and caressed my hair. "You look really cute."

My heart beat even faster as I tried to cool my cheeks down.

"Here." I felt his hand tapping on my shoulder. I turned my head around, and was surprised when I saw that he was holding a piece of apple rabbit to me. "Eat up."

I hesitantly took a bite and munched it down.

"How is it?" he asked while smiling.

"It's not special, but uh – I think it's delicious."

We were silent for a while, quietly munching on the apples when we got back to our conversation again.

"So are you ready to hear about your past?" I asked, pushing my feet from the ground to make my swing move.

"Yeah," he said softly.

I tried to inhale as much air as possible. It was December, and the wind tonight was as cold as ever. I was wearing my thickest coat to keep myself warm.

I opened my mouth when I felt something cold and watery touch my head. I tried to touch it but it quickly melted, so I looked up and was surprised at what I just saw.

Pure white snow was falling from the sky. I've never experienced seeing the first day of snowfall in my entire life. In the previous years, I'd wake up to look at the window and see that white snow was already covering most of the street and lawns.

I stood up, looking at the slowly falling snow as if I looked at it for the first time in my whole life.

"Happy White Christmas, Ayuzawa," I heard him whisper to my ear as he drew closer, our faces inches away from each other. I couldn't move a step back because he did something unexpected.

He took off his muffler and placed it slowly around my neck, and then I noticed that this was the muffler that I made years ago.

_He still has this?_ I asked myself in disbelief.

"This…" I tried to say before he cut in.

"You looked like you were cold," he told me softly, his breath fanning my face. "Feel free to use it."

Then he turned around and started to walk away. It was only then that I realized I haven't told him anything yet.

"Hey! I'm supposed to tell you about your past, right?" I shouted, hoping that he could still hear me.

He turned around, and without using any effort to shout, his voice was still audible enough for me to hear. "Just tell me next time. Until then, I can still bother you, right?"

I could still see him smirking from where I stood. Not waiting for my answer, he began to walk again. I knew what he meant by that – it was about the promise that I wanted him to do if I told him about his past, that he shouldn't bother me anymore if I did tell him.

Somehow, I felt the distance between us become a lot different from when we first met (again) in the university. It was much closer now, but not anything like before when he still had his memories.

* * *

**A/N** Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been so long since I updated, it's been 4 months since chapter 11. But at least I updated, right? And thanks to this particular person _ 'just a reader' _who reviewed and had me feel guilty for this story and you guys that I was able to type for this chapter. Since it's the month of December I'm thinking of having the next chapter to be about Christmas, what do you guys think? Write what you think about this chapter and about the suggestion that I suggested by clicking 'Review this Chapter'. :DD

**P.S **If you want preview for the next chapter just click on my profile and scroll down and you'll see it, but it will be post once I've write the next chapter finish :)

**P.P.S **Reached 150 reviews! You guys are awesome!


	13. Chapter 13

**Beta'd by ****crystalline'maia** (this story can't do it without you)

I wish you all a 2 days late of Merry Christmas and a few days until then Happy New Year!

* * *

Chapter 13: Not Feeling Well

_Misaki's POV_

"Misa-chan, are you feeling alright with this dress? Do you feel cold or uncomfortable in it?" Manager's face got closer and closer by every second she asked a question.

"No, I'm feeling fine with this dress, Manager, there's nothing for you to be worrying about." I smiled a half-smile while moving backward few steps and let out a sigh.

Today is 25th of December which indicates that today is Christmas day, one of the important and biggest events of the year. Manager asked Aoi-chan to make a special dress or I would say a costume for this event.

Truth to be told I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable about this dress. It's not really short but not too long either; the length of it was just above the knee an inch or two. As for the sleeve, it's not really sleeveless there's the sleeve but it only covered the shoulder as for the rest it's bare. The color of the dress was red, like the red that was everywhere in the city when Christmas comes. Two white fluffy buttons were put on the upper part of the dress.

Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad after all but still wearing this kind of outfit doesn't make people think its cold and all? It's Christmas, December, it's a snowy season shouldn't we be wearing clothes that was warm?

Okay, I should stop babbling about all of this, it wasn't right especially after Aoi-chan make this with all his might.

Just then the back door was slammed open, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How are you guys in the costume?" Asked a very… Wow, I'm not sure what should I say. Aoi-chan today was in, yet, another girly costume. It's cute but there's something in it which I couldn't put words for it.

"Why are you staring at me like that Misaki-chi?" Aoi-chan asked with a smug on his face.

"Nothing, there's no particular reason of my staring." I smiled at him in which his then smug face was turned into a scowled.

He turned away as if I said something wrong, terribly wrong.

He then looked at each and every one of us and nodded.

"Everyone looks good in the costume I made but except for you, Aunt Satsuki." And then Manager went to hit him on the head which made all of us laughed.

"Ah! Misaki-chi I suggest that you tied your hair up I think it looks better on you, everyone except Misaki-chi should wear Christmas hat." We then looked at each other and nodded at him. Aoi-chan then went really close to the back door and said, "Aunt Satsuki, you shouldn't wear Christmas hat too, it doesn't look good on you." Then he left before Manager could throw anything at him.

Again we all laughed, and then Erika and Subaru-san walked near me.

"Misa-chan, how about if we help you in tying your hair?" Subaru-san asked with a comb in her hand.

"Ah, it's all right, I can do it on my own." I have both my hand held up while smiling at them.

"Please, Misa-chan we will not make you look weird." Erika-san grabbed both of my hands.

"Really, I can do it on my own." I tried to move away from both of them but they just kept coming close.

"Please," I could see tears coming out from them. I gave up and nodded. They were then smiling while pushing me towards the chair for doing make-up.

"I really don't see the need as of why tying a hair needs two people though." I told them from the mirror.

"Well we want to do something more than just tying hair though, so just keep quiet for a while now okay Misa-chan." Erika-san winked at me and started to do things with my hair.

Xxx

After a lot wincing of pain finally the two of them were done. It's nothing really different from just tying a pony tail all they add was curling. They curled the below part of my hair before tying them up. I don't really look different, not weird at all so I said my thanks at them and they were smiling.

The shop was then opened and one by one customer was coming in. Be it the usual one's or not we still attended to them with a smile.

The bell chimes and I went for the greeting.

"Welcome back, Master," when I realized it was _him_ who entered.

"Usui?" He then gave me a smile while I guided him the place where he'll be sitting at. Since the first floor left with no more sits so I lead him to the second floor.

"What would you like to order, Master?" I smiled even though he's Usui and that it really bothered me in calling him Master but I just wanted my job to be done well, that's all.

Then I realized there's no Carina near him, I wonder where she went.

"Carina went back to America to celebrate Christmas; and I'll order stew and black coffee then." He gave me the menu. I was dumb-founded, how did he knew what I'm thinking?

"You must be thinking why I know what you ask don't you? Well it seems that you're speaking your thoughts out loud." He smiled while looking at me with his emerald eyes.

"Well I'm sorry that I speak my thoughts out loud then. I'll be back with your menu." I turned my back on him while going back downstairs.

Curse me with my reading thoughts out loud.

"Ah, Misa-chan are you alright? Your face is really red, are you sick or something?" Honoka-san asked.

"Eh?" I touched my face, it's really burning hot. I shook my head to her, "No, I'm not sick maybe it's because it's really warm in here." Which was true, I felt really warm or rather hot in the room. I told Honoka-san then I'm excusing myself to the kitchen.

"Misa-chan don't force yourself to hard now. If you're feeling tired then just rest alright? Manager said before she leaves the room.

"Huh?" I questioned myself. What is she talking about?

I stand up when I felt as if the world was spinning around me, I went back to sit for awhile and rubbed my temple before I stand up again.

"Maybe I'm just feeling tired." I comforted myself.

I went to take the stew and black coffee. I felt that every step that I took from climbing the stairs feels as if it's a never ending step. I stopped for awhile before went back to take another step I kept on repeating it and finally I reached to the second floor.

Strange, it doesn't take too long for me to climb up here but why does it feel as if it really took my energy?

"Here you go Master, please enjoy your meal." I tried to smile, but it really feels hard, very hard.

"Hey, are you alright?" He grabbed my left arm before I was about to leave.

Great, now my visions were blurring.

"Yes, I'm alright." I said that to him, but I couldn't even see straight, everything was just blurry too blurry.

I took another step forward and another step, my breathing became heavier by every second.

I sat at a corner, closed my eyes and all I could was that resting in here was nice. All I need is just be here for a minute or two and then I'll be fine by then. I'm not sure how long I've been like this but I could feel someone was shaking my body.

"Hey, Ayuzawa, wake up. Hey," a soft voice whispered to me, I wanted to wake up but I just couldn't.

"Let me be for a minute." I tried to push whoever it was.

"I've given you 10 minutes so you should wake up now or I'll be carrying you princess style." I'm thinking it's Usui but I'm not sure though.

"Just give me another minute then." This person really bothered me and I'll be pissed off by now if I could but the strength in me was very limited by now.

Finally, I'm in peace, I snuggled, trying to find a position that's comfortable.

"Okay, your minute is up. Wake up now." Now my shoulder was being shaken.

"You're such a busybody." I said with all my might. I could hear chuckle before I felt that I was not in the ground anymore. I felt arms at my shoulder and knees. Surprisingly it felt nice so I went closer to whoever it was.

There were a lot of murmurs, not like before where it's really quiet. I don't feel comfortable now but then the person just held me tight while humming or something which was really inaudible for me to hear but felt nice.

Being around this person was really nice. I wanted to stay like this. Forever even if the person allowed me.

_Usui's POV_

When Ayuzawa served me stew and the black coffee I could see that her face was really red, like deep dark red, I grabbed her hand when I asked her if she's fine, she told me she's fine but her body temperature was beyond average, it doesn't take a genius to know that she's sick.

But I let her be and I let my grip on her loose as she walked really slowly. Every step that she took really had me worried. I'm not sure why, but that's what I felt. When she stopped and sat in a corner I hurriedly ate the stew and took a sipped of the black coffee before I went to her.

She told me to let her be for a minute but as I looked over to my watch I've been waiting for her for 10 minutes to just have her wake up and walk on her own so I told her I've waited for her for 10 minutes and yet she asked me to just wait for another minute.

So I did. I tapped on my feet softly and waited. Time's up, I told her and she told me I'm a busybody. A busybody I am then. I carried her off the ground and carried her like princess style while walking her downstairs.

Everyone looked startled and kept on whispering to one another, Misaki moved with the hold that I have on her and I told her, "it's alright," repeatedly until I went in to the staff room with the guide of one of the maids.

I placed her on the blue flat sofa near the corner. I told them that I'll take her home since it's obvious she couldn't work anymore until she's completely healthy.

The dark orange hair maid as what she told me her name was Honoka called the other maids to help her in getting change for Ayuzawa.

So now I waited outside the staff's room while looking everyone eating and people come and go in the café. I paid the bills to the maid that was around telling her to just keep the change.

"We're done, Usui-kun. So you will really take her home right?" Honoka asked.

"Yes, I will." I went in the room as Honoka followed me. I carried Ayuzawa back in the princess-style again.

Honoka opened the back door for me so I nodded once to her to show my thanks and went out.

"Take good care of her!" I could hear her shouting before the door was closed.

Guess it's just you and me then, I told myself while looking at her.

She snuggled closer to me and I chuckled since I think what she's doing right now is really…cute. Not something that I often could see from her.

While walking with her or as I carried her I remembered back about what happened in the park. I'm not sure what I've told her in the past about the rabbit apples but some of the images from back then did really flashed out, but what amazed me was that I didn't felt any pain in my head it's just something that flashed out as soon as I took the bite.

I could see her blushed face so I took out an apple and feed her. I'm not sure why I'm putting my muffler for her, she didn't looked like she's cold, that's just an excuse I make. Strangely I felt connection with her like something really tight was between us.

Maybe I'm just crazy about finding my past that led me to think like this. We were passing through the park now as I laughed at myself about what happened weeks ago.

Then I felt buzzing from Ayuzawa's coat-pocket. Since we were passing through the park why not go there. I placed Ayuzawa in one of the swings and took out her pink-colored phone.

Strange phone color for a woman like her. Then I read the text message it's from her sister apparently.

_From: Suzuna_

_Nee-chan, Merry Christmas. Mom and I just arrived at You-kun's place. Sorry that we leave you behind it's just something that we decide on. It seems that you forget to bring the house key so I put it under the flower pot. We're leaving for about 3 days and 2 nights if it turns out to be fun we're staying for more; the money is on your study table. Suzuna._

Wow, so they're going to leave her behind then. No matter what I still need to bring her home though.

When I arrived I looked for what Suzuna had sent, flower pot, I'm guessing the one near the door then. Found it, I took the key and inserted to the hole on the knob.

I opened the lights which was basically almost all the lights in the house and took off my shoes and Ayuzawa's before I carried her upstairs. Since there were 3 rooms I'm not sure which room is hers.

"Ayuzawa?" I asked softly, she seemed to move a little maybe annoyed by my voice but I must wake her up.

"Ayuzawa, where is your room?" I asked softly but near her right ear.

"Hmm…." All she let out was that, before she fluttered her eyes opened and took in the situation, her breathing was still heavy but she managed to say it, loud enough for me to hear.

"The one on your left one the very last room" After she said that she closed her eyes, her body temperature was rising and that I needed to hurry to get her into the room.

Good thing that the room's not locked or else it'll take time, I opened the door and put Ayuzawa on her bed. I took off her coat and had the blanket as the replacement. I wanted to go to find large plastic bowl and towel to reduce the heat from Ayuzawa but I felt my shirt was pulled from behind.

"Please, don't leave…" A tear-up Ayuzawa said softly.

I went near her and put my hand to gently touch her hair in what I thought as a way to comfort her.

"I'll just go and take something to reduce your heat. I'll stay with you after that alright?" I told her softly.

Even though it seemed that she didn't wanted to nod her head but she did.

"I'll be right back alright."

This is going to be a tough Christmas night.


	14. Chapter 14

I will never tell enough Thank You to crystalline'maia. _Without you girl, this story will suck so much._

I hope you readers will read my rambling after reading this chapter finish. Please do!

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Chapter 14: Waking Up

_Usui's POV_

After I placed a wet towel on her forehead, I sat next to her, watching her sleep peacefully. 'Peacefully' might not be the right word to describe her slumber, but I needed that thought to comfort me right now.

I looked at the clock next to her bed. Fifteen minutes have passed by since I sat next to her. What am I going to do now? If this was my apartment, I'd know what I was going to do at a time like this. I sighed. This wasn't good at all.

My eyes scanned her room. It was plain and old-looking, and the walls could really use some repainting. Carina's room was miles away from how this room looked like. No posters of boys, pink hearts or something, there wasn't anything in here that depicted it was a girl's room. Well, except when she's in the room of course.

I stared at the ceiling. Has this happened before? Has she ever gotten sick at work? It seemed familiar but I couldn't think any further through my hazy mind. My thoughts started to spin again, making me stop thinking about it.

The room was silent except for Ayuzawa's uneven breathing. Suddenly, I heard a buzzing sound from her study desk. I stood up, took her phone and flipped it open. Another message?

_From: Suzuna_

_Nee-chan, Mom said that you don't have to save the money she put on your desk. Also, think about your health first before anything else. Night!_

Ha! And here I was taking care of her because she got sick at work. _Should I cook for her?_ I looked at her sleeping face. _Maybe in the morning then._

I pressed one of the buttons to go back to the standby page. The screen showed a picture of eight people. Three people grinned from the background. I think I've recently met them and they called themselves … Idiot Trio, if I'm correct. There were five people in front. I couldn't recognize the two girls on Ayuzawa's right side, but I think I saw them before in campus with her so maybe they were her close friends. I stood beside Ayuzawa, smiling and wearing an unrecognizable uniform. To my left was a guy my age having dark brown hair and a really wide smile.

Unconsciously, I pressed a few buttons on her phone and ended up in the gallery page. Pictures appeared one by one. I opened one of them. After looking through it all, I noticed that most of the pictures consisted of her, her friends, family, and the café staff. But what amazed me was that there were several intimate photos of me and her.

I was smiling. How did a woman like her affect me so greatly? What did she do to attract my attention?

I could hear a noise coming from behind me. I quickly closed her phone and put it back and went to her side. Her eyes fluttered open. Relief washed over me. Thinking when she would wake up really had me worried.

Wait… Did I just say I was worried?

I shook my head. Ayuzawa was the first priority right now. I shifted my attention to her.

"Usui?" Her voice came out hoarse and weak.

"Yeah," I answered her awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

She looked around her surroundings with a frown on her face. I assumed she didn't know that she was back in her house already.

"Why am I here? What happened?" She coughed a couple of times and I told her to relax before I told her everything.

I told her a really short summary: she was sick, I carried her home, her family was out of town and that right now I was taking care of her. She tried her best to stay awake as I talked, but before she went back to sleep, she told me the words that I expected from her after everything.

"Sorry for troubling you."

I took her almost-dried towel and soaked it again in the bowl. I placed my hand on her forehead. The heat had considerably gone down from last time. I softly tucked away her bangs and placed the wet towel. I was thinking about getting some sleep as I sat on the floor, but a soft whimper came out from her mouth.

Her whimpers eventually turned into cries. She was shaking her head from left to right. She muttered something incoherent. I held both of her shoulders and felt that the fabric was drenched with sweat. What happened? Moments ago she was fine. I was about to wake her up when she gasped and her eyes snapped open.

From the look on her face, maybe she had a really bad dream. She clutched both of my arms as she sat up. The towel fell from her forehead and fell with a wet slop on the blanket. She looked around frantically, still grasping my arms tightly. I was about to ask when she cut me off.

"Where were you?" she asked, almost shouting and looking at me worriedly.

I slid my hands to her arms as her grip loosened. "I was just right beside you."

"Oh." She nodded, trying to console herself.

"Why? What's wrong? Do you mind telling me?" I asked her, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed.

She took a few deep breaths as she rubbed her forehead.

_Must be headache. _I thought to myself in understanding.

"Here, let me help you," I told her, helping to put her head back on the pillow.

"Thanks," she muttered softly. Red shades appeared on her face, replacing her frantic expression. Was she blushing because of me? Or was it because of her fever? I didn't really bother myself with it as I rubbed her forehead.

"Mind telling me now?" I asked again, since I could feel that she relaxed a bit.

It took a silent while before she told me.

"It's nothing, really. It was just a stupid nightmare." Her brows knitted together as she looked at me wearily. "You really want to hear it?"

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged.

"I was behind you, calling out your name. I tried to catch up but you suddenly vanished. One second you were there and the next you were gone." Her eyes that were locked on mine quickly shifted away.

"Feeling better now? The headache, I mean," I asked her softly.

"It's alright now. Thanks."

I said my welcome and put the wet towel back. Good thing it was still wet. The bad thing was that a part of the blanket got wet too.

"Do you want to eat anything right now? Or do you want to wait until morning?"

She thought about it for a while. "I'll eat in the morning."

And that was it. After that, she went back to sleep. I stayed awake for a couple of minutes. When she didn't wake up again I tried to sleep.

But those few minutes were too good to be true. As soon as I started drifting off to sleep, she started shaking and muttering something again, like something in her dreams was deeply bothering her. I repeated what I did earlier: ask what's wrong, assuring her, staying up, started to sleep, but her nightmare always drifted back again.

This happened for about three times and I was getting really tired and sleepy.

"Ayuzawa, what do your parents do when you get sick?" Yet again, I was putting back the towel on her forehead.

She bit her lower lip as she thought about it. The towel moved a little so I assumed her eyebrows were furrowed together.

Her voice was almost inaudible when she answered. "My dad used to stay with me until morning." There was a bit of sadness when she said that. Or was it disgust?

"What did your dad do? Watch you the whole time? Or tell you a story until you're asleep?"

She shook her head slightly.

"No, he didn't do things like that. But if I remember correctly, he held my hand the whole time until I woke up the next day."

She was covering her right hand with her left, which gave me an idea. Leaving her right hand on top of the blanket above her chest, I took her left hand and held it tight with both of mine.

"W-Why?" Her face flustered again while she tried to slip her left hand away. With a firm grip, but not too much force, I held it still and didn't let it go.

"It's the only thing I can do right now for you to sleep well. I mean, aren't you tired from this whole thing? Or do you want me to let go and then you'll wake up from a nightmare and we'll have to repeat the cycle all over again?"

I playfully let go of her hand. I was quite surprised when she slipped her hand below mine after just a second. Despite it, I held her hand tightly again.

"No, I don't want to go through all that again." Her voice went softer with each word as she looked at me.

I was sure she just realized that she impulsively took hold of my hand. Since she was sick and needed some rest, I wasn't going to tease her some more, but what happened next didn't get consent from my mind.

I bent forward, nearer to her head. I pulled half of the towel away and pressed my lips against her forehead. I felt heat rushing to her face before I put the towel back on. I was pretty sure the heat had nothing to do with her fever.

I tried to joke a little with her, just for one last time.

"Ayuzawa, do you have any idea how red your face is right now?"

Surprisingly she just blushed even more. I tried to think of something else just to stop myself from laughing at her.

"Mu–must be the fever," she stuttered, shutting her eyes as she shifted her head slightly to the right.

The laugh that I tried to contain suddenly slipped out, so I tried to hide it with a fake cough.

"Must be." I coughed loudly. It caught her attention and I saw that she was scowling, apparently knowing that I was laughing at her. "What?" I asked, acting all innocent.

"You're laughing at me, aren't you?" Her scowl deepened as she tried to glare at me despite her fever.

I couldn't help it and I just let out the laugh. Not only did it annoy her even more but it amused me even further. Tears started leaking from the corner of my eyes as I held my stomach that was aching from my laughing too much. I wiped the stray tear off with my left hand. I tried to stop laughing but she ignored me.

I finally calmed down and tried to shake her arm gently. "Hey," I said, but I got no response. "Hey, Ayuzawa," I tried again.

"What?" She was completely irritated with me now.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" I gave her a genuine apologetic smile, entirely different from the smile I had always shown to Carina.

"For what?

I felt relieved when I saw that she was calming down again. "For laughing at you."

She smiled a bit now. "Why?"

"Because I was teasing you?" It came out as a question since I wasn't really sure myself.

"It's not a question. It's true and it's fact, you idiot." She lifted our held hands up and used it to hit my head lightly.

"Alright, alright, it's fact. Go to sleep now, you sick person."

I fixed the blanket while she tried to make herself comfortable. Before she closed her eyes, she muttered, "Good night, Usui."

With a smile, I replied, "Good night, Ayuzawa."

I kissed her left cheek softly. I turned off the lamplight from behind me and settled myself in a comfortable sitting position on the floor with my hands still holding hers. With one final assuring squeeze on her hand, I closed my eyes.

_Maybe this wasn't so bad after_ all…

* * *

**Quick Announcement:**_  
_

1. Let me tell you how sorry I am for updating this chapter after about 5-6 months since the previous chapter. I. Am. Truly. Sorry.

2. I have writer's block for this chapter which made me scare to write this (and other reason), which some of you must have read about me thinking to not continue this story. But with some of your encouraging reviews I truly feel happy and will continue this story with the help of editing by Maia.

3. As for the reason why I finish and update this chapter until now is that because I'm challenging myself in Goodreads to read 10 books. (It's stupid I know, it's not that great I know, but really? I never read so many novels before. Sorry guys.)

4. From my previous chapter I told you guys that I'm having my national exam. Let me update on that. I pass, my friends pass. Our whole grade pass 100% which means no one fail. And to tell you the truth I'm quite surprise with the result. Never expected to get such beautiful score.

5. For those of you who review, story alert, favorite story, author alert for this story and others I will be sending a 'Thank You' message which start from like a few weeks ago. I'm telling you this for just-so-you-know. And if you have any question or suggestion please sign-in to your account since I'm unable to message you otherwise.

6. If you like to know whether I'm writing a new chapter or not you can see it on my profile page. I will update at there.

7. I hope you all don't mind with this kind of Misaki. I am somewhat like her too when I'm feeling sick in the middle of the night. But I don't have nightmare. And my dad don't do the action as what Usui do.

**Questions from me to you:**

1. Do you guys ever experience reading a novel and feeling like having difficulty in breathing. If yes, do you guys have solution for it?

2. Anyone here who have tumblr who happens to be teaching tutorial on Photoshop?

**Shout-out:**

To Magica Ring: if you're reading this as for your review in 'Home' I'm sorry to say that it's a one-shot. But maybe if I'm done with this and  
'Fallen for You' I will write a chapter from Misaki's POV. But I can't promise you whether I'll write it or not. It's just an idea that I want to share with you :)

* * *

If you guys read until this part. I'm truly grateful. Well I'm going to finish chapter 15 before playing with the photoshop then. See ya!

**P.S** I forgot to tell you guys this. Another reason why I want to update on July 1 is because today is my birthday ;D


	15. Chapter 15

Before any of you start reading I would like to say to the people in Aurora, Colorado my deepest condolence for the theater shooting. No one expected that kind of event. No one would have guessed that such thing will happened to them. But no matter what I just hope that the family, friends and close people to the 12 people who have passed away can stay strong through all of this. - Kat

Thanks to Maia, my beta-reader, that I can share this chapter to you, readers.

_Just like last time I hope you guys will read my 'Author Notes' until the very last part. _

_Enjoy the story :)_

* * *

Chapter 15: Necklace

I tried to open my eyes as I felt something struggling from my hold. Ayuzawa was already awake and was trying to slip her left hand back. I felt the need to stretch my stiff muscles so I released her hand. My back really hurt from sleeping while sitting up. When she got her hand back, she looked at me, all red in the face.

"Did I wake you up?" She held her left hand close to her.

"Somehow. How are you right now?" I took the dry towel from her forehead and placed my hand on it instead. Her temperature had gone down considerably.

"Do you have any medicine for fever?" I asked. She hasn't taken any medicine yet and just using a wet towel won't let her recover entirely.

"It's in the kitchen." She pulled herself up to sit and touched her own forehead.

"Have some breakfast before taking your medicine. What do you want to eat?" I said as I dipped the towel into the bowl of water.

Her eyes were closed in deep thought. After a while, she said, "Instant noodles."

"Instant noodles? That won't really help you recover, you know." When I said that, I felt like I was blurting out things like a mother figure.

"Yeah, instant noodles. I don't think I can eat much right now, and besides, I hate eating too much when I'm sick."

She took the blanket off of her and put both her feet on the floor. She tried standing up straight, but her body swayed as she walked. I was about to help her but she lifted a hand to stop me. I stood still and let her be. She took each step carefully to the door.

"I'll just wash my face and brush my teeth. The kitchen is just downstairs to your right. Should I leave the door open?" She smiled weakly at me, pointing at her room's door

"Just leave it open."

When she was out of sight, I still felt unsure about her, looking like she was about to fall any time now. I decided to follow her out of the room before going downstairs.

* * *

_Misaki's POV_

I stood right in front of the bathroom mirror, using the sink to hold me still. I couldn't believe I get this weak when I get sick. This was one of the main reasons why I hated getting sick.

_Weak._

One of the most disgusting words that I hated to describe myself. I never wanted to be weak. If I'm weak, who will support my family? How did I get sick in the first place? I was fine days ago. Was it because of the cold wind that knocked me over to a state like this?

_I don't believe this. _

I wanted to bang my head right now. On the wall, on the basin, anywhere! Just to get this pounding out of my head. I wanted to cry right now for this headache, for this weakness, for how I'm complaining so much like a kid, like when my dad was still…

_Ugh!_

The mention of _that_ in my head was another disgusting word for me. I can't believe that I told Usui how _he _helped me get through the night when I was sick as a kid. That was a memory I would rather throw to an open sea, burned in a blazing flame, or whatever I could do so it'll just disappear.

But still, the way Usui used his hands rub my head was soothing. How he held my hand up until the morning….made me feel….happy somehow…. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all…

The silence in the bathroom was interrupted by my rumbling stomach. I haven't eaten anything since last night. But right now, the thought of food was really good and really bad. Part of me wanted to gobble up everything I could eat yet another part of me wanted to throw up everything that was inside of me.

I sighed. It was a good thing that we were on holiday. _If it weren't..._I asked myself how to continue that.

_Blank_. Means I wasn't so sure what would've happened if it weren't.

Exerting as much energy as I could, I picked up my toothbrush, squeezed out some toothpaste, and brushed my teeth.

* * *

After I finished freshening myself up, I went out of the bathroom. I stood outside the door. Should I go back to my room and change into new clothes or should I go downstairs and wait for Usui to finish cooking?

"Ayuzawa, your noodles are done!" Usui shouted from the kitchen.

Guess food wins then.

I took careful steps, telling myself repeatedly to take one step at a time. With what I hoped was only a few minutes, I finally got downstairs. As I looked at the steps behind me, going upstairs seemed dreadful. I sighed in defeat and went to where Usui cooked my breakfast.

On the kitchen table was a full bowl of instant noodles. As I sat down in front of it, I noticed that the bowl wasn't just filled with noodles and soup, but there was also an egg and some green leafy vegetables in it too. It looked really delicious but I was really terrified of it right now.

"This?" I pointed at the bowl.

He looked questioningly at first but finally answered, "I added an egg and some vegetables that I found in your fridge. I thought it might be suitable for those plain noodles. It might also be good for a sick person like you."

With the look on his face, I could tell he was waiting for my reaction on this, but I just couldn't tell him.

"I hope you don't mind me getting food from your fridge," he said softly, almost embarrassed. Only the sound of his foot tapping the floor was heard in this all too silent room.

I tried to process all of it. I didn't really mind him adding in an egg or some vegetables, but how could I tell him that this bowl of noodles in front me was too much for my sick state?

I took in a deep breath, letting it out as quietly as I could. "Look, it's fine for you to take some food from our fridge," I told him.

I heard him sigh in relief. He was about to say something but decided against it.

With my finger pointing at the bowl, I added, "To tell you the truth, this bowl is really too much for me."

"Too much as in how?" he asked, looking at the noodles.

"As in the noodles are too much for me to eat right now."

"You think this is too much? I think this is too little for a sick person like you," he said, his voice slowly getting louder. "I tried to cook as less as I could, if you should know."

"When I mean not too much, it's like this." I gestured a smaller bowl using my hands. I felt that my throat was about to cough any second now, but I shouldn't show it.

The look on his face showed that he was annoyed. I was too, but I didn't want to put a distance between us after yesterday.

"How about we share? That way you and I can eat breakfast together. How about it?" I suggested to him. This was the only way I thought we could make this work – me not eating too much and him getting to eat too.

I saw that he tried to protest but somehow he didn't do it.

"Fine, I'll get another bowl. But you should eat the vegetables and the egg."

He went to the cabinet where the bowls were stored, and then came back with his own bowl and utensils. When he sat down on the seat across me, he let out a breath of frustration. He took some of the noodles but he was slowly getting annoyed every time I told him to take some more.

"There, happy?" He didn't bother hiding his annoyance at all as he pointed to my bowl that was half-filled with noodles.

"Yes." I tried to give him a huge smile with every bit of my strength. At least with that, he didn't look that much annoyed anymore.

* * *

I waited while Usui washed the dishes. When he was done, he approached me at the table. Everything around the room was spinning. I tried to still my vision, closed my eyes, and slowly opened them again once the throbbing in my head faded away.

Usui stood in front of me, looking all tensed. I tried to act like I was fine.

"Do you mind waiting for me outside my room? I'll just change my clothes." I told him.

He just nodded.

We took a long walk with him behind me as I took slow, careful steps. How ironic it was when all I needed was just ten seconds from the table to the stairs if I was in my normal condition.

I took a long look at the stairs. I was sure that the stairs looked double–no, _triple_ the length from usual. Or maybe I was just imagining. I tightly gripped on the railing as I took a step.

_First step. A few more steps to go. You can do it. _I tried to convince myself.

I went up to the second step, then the third. I hardly had any more strength after the fourth. I was already gasping for breath, but I made sure that Usui wouldn't hear me.

I wasn't sure how long it took me to go up to the fifth, but just in a second, my whole vision blurred. I felt hands hold up my back and below my knees.

"Wha–?"

Usui's face was suddenly so close to mine. And then I realized that he was carrying me in his arms.

"You know, if I let you take another step, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my anxiety inside." He was smirking like his old usual self.

"Sorry…" I muttered, avoiding his gaze. I slowly encircled my arms around his neck and rested my face on the crook of his neck.

I suddenly felt so much weaker right now, with Usui holding me like this. I felt like I was such a baby… who wanted to be taken care of by him. I'm such a girl...

Disappointment filled me when we finally got on the second floor's landing. I was sure that any second now Usui would let me walk on my own. But we passed by my mother's room and almost passed Suzuna's room.

"Hey, aren't you going to let me walk on my own now?" I tried to get myself down, not because I felt weak but I just wanted to... do it on… my own…. I felt a blush creep up to my face. What a fool I was for thinking like that.

"Nope." He looked straight ahead as he held me closer to him. My face was practically buried in the crook of his neck that I couldn't help inhale his smell.

"If I let you go, I'm pretty sure I'd be trailing behind you for I-don't-know-how-long. And Ayuzawa, did you just take a smell of me? Because I swear I felt your nose sniffing my neck."

His eyes were looking teasingly at me right now. Oh God, how could he know that? I was so embarrassed right now! But I wasn't going to admit that though. Not now. Not ever!

"No way! I didn't ... smell you or anything." I was talking too awkwardly that it was obvious I was lying.

I thought he was going to tease me more, but he just chuckled and said, "Whatever you say then."

I wasn't going to argue more since: one, I was obviously lying, and two: he knew that I really did anyway.

As I was submerged in my thoughts, he opened my door and put me down with my feet on the floor.

I hated to admit it, but I missed how he carried me in his arms. No way in hell was I going to say that though. I wasn't that dizzy anymore when he put me down, so the medicine must be working already.

I walked to my closet to get some comfortable clothes. When I decided which ones to wear, I took it and turned around. I was about to ask him to leave the room when I saw what he was holding in his hand.

It was the box that kept the necklace he gave me years ago.

I was about to say not to open it, but it was too late. He looked inside and there was something in his eyes that I have seen on him a couple of times already.

He must be remembering his past.

My mouth was open, but no words came out.

"Ayuzawa, this necklace." He turned his face to look at me. "Where did you get it? Why do I feel like I've seen it before? Tell me, please." His voice was so soft I could barely hear him.

What should I do now?

Then he was suddenly on his knees. His hands tightly held both sides of his head as his eyes shut in pain. He still held the box in his left hand, but the necklace was about to drop any moment now.

The silence on the room was soon replaced by his shrieking cries.

* * *

**My thanks to you readers  
**

1. I am so PROUD that everyone of you actually read my notes until the end in the previous chapter. I thought that some of you will just like scroll down and that's it. Well I'm very WRONG.

2. Thank you for your birthday wishes I'm so happy. Truly am :)

3. Thank you again for those of you who tell me some solution as to how and why I am having a hard up breathing when I'm reading novels. You guys are my savior!

4. Thanks to all of you who read, review, favorite, alert this story of mine I can't thank you enough!

**My mention/shout-out**

1. Magica Ring: I'm not sure when I do the shout-out in the previous chapter you'll read it or not but you did! Guess I'm lucky by then :) Thanks for the wishes, I can't send you message since you're on the 'guest' do you have an account in fanfiction? By the way, don't get your hopes up, but there's some story line for Home that I have in my mind but it's not going to be a long chapter it's a short and quick one. I hope that I can work on it.

2. To everyone of you who happens to be on their account when their reviewing chapter 14, it's a happy thing for me to be able to send PM with you guys. I hope you're not annoyed by me :)

3. To the 3 guest who reviewed thank you too. There was one of you who's review I don't quiet understand. I thought that there was some information that there won't be season 2 for KWMS. I'm not sure but that's the information that I know.

4. Sunset Ninja: Is it a good thing that my birthday is the same as Matthew Williams?

**My blabbing/notes**

1. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it's quiet long, for me, but I hope you guys think that it's long too.

2. I think this chapter is more on romance where I just wish you guys will be satisfied since the next chapter is not so romantic at all. Just to tell you guys first.

3. There's so many changes in Fanfiction! Wow! I can't believe after all this year I'm at this website they finally decided to change/update some things. Tell you guys this I can see how many people read this story. And for this month USA, India and Philippines place as the 1st, 2nd and 3rd country who visits the most for this story.

4. My beta-reader, Maia, is going to have her college entrance exam in August, I'm not sure when's the date but I want her to pass. So I hope you guys can be patient and let her study instead of editing this story.

5. I'm starting to go back to school. So I really hope that I can write one chapter every week but if I happen to have homework that's really hard then I'm not sure.

6. By the way, the Misaki in this chapter who doesn't want to eat much comes from my own experience. I, too, don't want to eat after a bite or two when I'm sick. Even if I said that I wanted to eat instant noodles. Hope you guys won't mind ;)

**My questions to you, readers**

1. Can anyone tell me the meaning of 'views' and 'visitors' for the story stats? (I think this can be answer by people who happens to be writing story in fanfiction)

2. Have you guys watch 'The Avengers', 'The Amazing Spider-Man', 'The Dark Shadows', and 'Snow White and the Huntsman'? Because I do! I'll tell you how many times I've watched it. (What a thick-skinned of me XD) I watched 'The Avengers', 'The Amazing Spider-Man', and 'The Dark Shadows' one time. But as for SWATH I watched it 3 times! (I'm so proud of myself) Yes, you guys might have guessed that I'm watching it for Kristen. And it's true I watched it because of her but Charlize is so amazing until now in my head keeps on repeating 'Beauty is my power'. So sexy! We can chat about it if you want, well if you guys don't want it's fine with me too. Anyone of you can ask me about movies too you know, I'll be happy to answer it :D

3. Do you guys happen to know website(s) that teach people how to draw manga characters? I'm really interested with this right now. Not a good drawer but I would love to learn.

4. Does any one of you feel really bored when reading all of my blabber in this and previous chapter? Or do you want me to continue in the future?

**Totally unrelated to this story**

I think some of you might have read 'My son is his' and the Christmas version, to the 'guest' who reviewed there I'm sorry that I delete the main story but I'm going to re-write it when I have the time. Same like 'Home' can't promise you anything but just that I really hope that I can post it back to this website again.

* * *

I think that's it. Sorry to take your time in reading it. I've been waiting for this chapter to chat and type a lot for all of you to answer. Please don't hate me for this. **As always this is a reminder_:_** visit my profile sometimes to know the status of my chapters. Review to let me know your answer and opinions for this chapter and the upcoming ones. Well till the next chapter then!


	16. Chapter 16

All my thanks and love to my beta-reader crystalline'maia for editing and adding one or more sentences for this chapter. You guys should thank her since I updated this chapter as soon as she sent me the edited version. So yeah, enjoy and do read my babbles afterward :D

* * *

Chapter 16: Decision

The pain in my head and the weakness in my legs were replaced by one thought that suddenly crossed my mind: Usui.

It took all of my strength to get beside him, to hold him still, and to repeatedly ask him to stop remembering anything. My cheeks eventually got wet with tears that weren't supposed to be there, but I still tried to calm him down.

I needed to get him back to the present. The now where there were no memories of his past that would only cause him to scream in agonizing pain. To the past moments where I pretended that things were all back to normal. No Carina, or three years of worrying about where he went. Where there were just two different people, me and him.

He was starting to calm down now. My thoughts were scattered everywhere, but one thing I knew was that he was going to be with me, in the present, now.

"Usui, listen to me. Don't think about your past, just leave it be. You won't get a headache if you—"

I stopped talking mid-way when he suddenly gripped my shoulders. His eyes slowly lifted to meet mine. The usual calm in his emerald eyes were now replaced with confusion.

I didn't know why the look on his face made me feel so terrified. What was wrong? Was it about the necklace? I wanted to ask him so badly, but my mouth refused to say anything.

"Where did you get this necklace?" he asked softly.

With that question alone, I was tongue-tied with what I was supposed to answer.

What was I supposed to say? Should I tell him the truth or just lie? I wasn't ready to tell him the truth yet, but at the same time I didn't want to drag this matter any further. Maybe by telling him, his memories will return. But what if it didn't?

I watched movies having this kind of situation. No matter how many times the amnesiac is told their story, they never seem to remember anything. But this wasn't a movie. This situation was real.

I could feel the intensity in his stare. The fast pounding of my heart wouldn't slow down no matter how many times I told myself to relax.

"I . . ." I didn't know what to say next. I avoided his eyes. Unconsciously, I tightly held both his arms as I thought my way out. I could even hear my deep breaths.

The sudden tug from both my shoulders brought me back to facing Usui. The confusion in his eyes was gone. It was now glinting with anger.

"No. Lies." He spoke through gritted teeth. "Only. The. Truth." He spoke the words one by one, slow and clear.

He never talked to me with that tone before. He knew. He knew I'd lie to him.

I made up my mind. It was about time I told the truth.

"The… necklace?" I whispered.

"Yes, and everything. No more delaying, Ayuzawa. Tell me the truth now."

I winced when he added pressure to my shoulder. I was sure he noticed it, so he released me and muttered an apology. After a few silent seconds, he lifted his head and looked at me.

I stood up with all the strength I could muster and sat on my bed. He wanted the truth, so I'll give it to him then.

"I can tell you gist of it. Is that okay with you?"

So many things happened in the past three years. There were some events that I couldn't remember anymore. And there were also some events that I didn't want to let him know.

He slightly nodded. I waited for a moment to see if he had anything to add. As time passed by, he didn't say anything. I gulped, hoping it would swallow down my nervousness as well. I guess it was my turn to talk then.

"We talked to each other for the first time when we were in sophomore year of high school. In the same year, you found out that I was working at Maid Latte, which was a secret I kept from everyone in school. Being the president of the student council at that time, and being the only girl in school who hated boys so much, I thought that you were going to humiliate me by exposing my secret. But you never did . . . you helped me keep my secret instead. So many things happened that year."

I paused, glancing at the object in Usui's hand. "That necklace you're holding right now . . . is one of the things that you gave me back then. It was when we went to Yume–"

"–saki High School, right?" He looked at me hopefully as I stared back at him. Did he still remember that day?

"You remember?" Somehow, a hopeful tone seeped into my words.

"No, not really, but the name seems familiar to me . . ." He trailed off, before looking up at me again and letting me continue.

"So we went there because of Sakura. The pink-haired girl who's with me all the time, do you remember her?"

"Yes, I think I remember her."

"She wanted to go there because of this boy called Kuuga. I went there to see if his attitude towards her has changed. You just tagged along for whatever reason. When we got there, we got separated from Sakura and my other friend Shizuko, so we just went around the school.

"We came across some sort of fortune telling stall that told us we weren't compatible. You came out sulking or something. Then there was a game that tested whether a couple was compatible or not. We joined because you wanted to. They gave out necklaces to everyone who joined. That's how I got the necklace."

I looked hopefully at him, a little bit tired about all the talking I did. "Satisfied?"

I really hoped he was. I didn't want to tell him how he went missing three years ago. I never wanted to go back down that memory lane again. But my mouth didn't seem to be so cooperative today. Instead of restraining it all in, I suddenly blurted it all out.

"Ah, there's one more thing — it happened three years ago. It was our last day of second year in high school. You asked me to go to an amusement park and I waited there, but you never came. I never heard of you again until you transferred to our university." I paused, took a deep breath, and looked up at him again. "That's . . . about it."

"One question, Ayuzawa."

I blinked, and then nodded once to let him continue.

"By any chance, were we a couple?" One of his eyebrows was raised, and I was pretty sure I saw a teasing glint in his eyes.

The sad and serious atmosphere popped out of existence.

My face quickly heated up in a matter of seconds. I hid it with my right arm and shouted at him, "What idiocy are you talking about!?"

"I just happened to remember my first day at the university. We were alone in a classroom and you suddenly went emotional on me. I didn't even recognize you. Remember that?" He just had to add a smirk.

"What!? I did not . . . do . . . that . . ." Wait, did I really go emotional? Well, even if I did, I was still going to deny it. "I don't remember at all. The same goes for you who can't remember me," I stated matter-of-factly as I folded my arms in front of my chest.

"I will try." It was so sudden that I wasn't sure if I heard him right. "I will try to remember you back," he repeated, louder and a little more certain this time.

His serious expression took me by surprise. Talk about a quick change of atmosphere. How was I going to answer that?

"Well, uh . . ." I scratched the back of head, unsure of my words. "Okay?"

I wasn't really sure what to say except for that. Then a sudden pain in my shoulders made me wince. The dull aching throb and the weakness in my body were slowly coming back to me again.

Usui must have noticed, since he suddenly spoke up. "Guess that means rest for you. Go change your clothes while I wait outside." He stood up from the floor and left me alone in the room with the door closed.

It took me a while to change my clothes. When I was done, I opened the door to tell him that he could come in.

"There's not much for me to do now except to sleep, right?" I asked him, tucking myself to bed.

"Absolutely," he said as he settled himself on the floor beside my bed just like yesterday night.

We were silent for a while, before he suddenly asked, "Ayuzawa?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to hold your hand like yesterday?"

Though I wasn't looking at him, I was very certain that he had that sly smile on his face again. I felt annoyed, but at the same time, embarrassed. I wanted to, but of course I wouldn't tell him that.

Before I could protest, he held my left hand.

He muttered softly, "There, I helped you decide. Go to sleep now."

He closed his eyes and after a few seconds, I closed mine as well. When I woke up, he was still there by my side, holding my hand.

* * *

So after reading, yes I know it's short but really I'm running out of ideas, I'm going to tell some info.

1. I updated guys! (I'm lame, I know)

2. I have watched The Dark Knight Rises guys, finally. Well just going to say that the very first part is kinda boring because they got this talking but an exception when Selina stole the necklace. Sexy lady (I'm a girl, but I got to admit it's sexy). Maybe because I never watch the 1st or the 2nd movie that's why I don't really understand but I got to understand when it's already at the middle part. Love the action, never expected that Miranda is the evil one but that's alright since I hate having to choose whether Bruce will be with Selina or Miranda and having one of them heartbroken. It's a happy ending but kinda sad too almost gonna cry but manage myself since my friend is sitting right next to me. I give 8/10

3. Anyone watch Step Up Revolution? Got hot guys and sexy girls :D

4. Look, I'm sure I'm going to disappoint you guys again. See I was planning to write about Valentine's day for the next chapter skipping a few weeks/months ahead. Wanting to make you guys happy with the romance. But as I re-think (no, I'm not writing for chapter 17 when I thought of it) if I do that then I'm not going with the title or with the plot anymore. This is about someone who lost his memories. So before I write the next chapter I need to re-think all of it again.

5. As to what I'm saying on number 4, that just means that I'm going to pause for a while on this story. Sorry to play and pause guys I don't want to but this brain of mine just doesn't work.

6. On the other hand, because I'm going to pause maybe I'm going to press play on other stories. Like Home or Fallen For You, for instance. Because these two stories keep on bugging me.

7. Another reason why I have to press pause on Memory of Love may due to the cause of, I hope you know them, Rob and Kristen. If you know the news then great if you don't you can just skip this one. Yes, it's not my business to actually get concern about them, but I just can't help it. When the news go wild for, what, 4 weeks ago, I feel like my whole world was crushed. Thinking it's going to be another rumor, disappointment keeps on going to me. And I'm already a week or two in school by then. Sure I don't feel hurt when I'm at school but at home? I just can't help but to feel like somewhat depressed. Maybe if that news didn't exist in the first place maybe I'm on chapter 18 or 19 to let Maia edit by now. So yeah.

8. I hope you guys won't mind with me updating say Fallen For Your or Home.

9. I don't really know what to say anymore maybe I'll update on this when I remember back.

**Shout-Out:**

To Magica Ring and people who wants to read Home, is it okay for me to actually write things that Misaki will go through on her pregnancy journey? And there will be no dialogue for Home, just to inform you.

If you guys happen to agree with it then I'm not going to write My Son is His anymore, Home will be somewhat a replacement for that. (If you guys actually know what My Son is His is, if you don't it's fine)

* * *

Guess right now all I have to say is Review?


	17. Chapter 17

Alright, this chapter is beta'd by **Marisol Gaddi_. _**_Thank you very much. I'm truly grateful for your help._

* * *

Chapter 17: The Truth

_(Usui's POV)_

I went out of the elevator all the while trying to figure out everything. What Ayuzawa had told me was indeed short but detailed as well. But what I found surprising was that what Ayuzawa and Carina have said were two completely different stories.

I brought out my keys, pushed the door open, and stepped into my apartment. I took my very first glance inside my apartment and was baffled by what I saw. A sign with the words 'Merry Christmas' was hanged a green colored Christmas tree that was covered with wreaths of tiny little lights was put in the middle of the living room. Everything just seemed so bright here.

_She must have come back._

I scrubbed my face with both of my hands before letting out a groan. Looking from up to down and left to right I wondered which decoration I should take off first.

After placing my coat on the light brown sofa, I went on to take off the 'Merry Christmas' sign that hung on the ceiling using the two stair ladder that I have carried from the storage room. Midway through my work, I heard the sound of bare feet making its way towards the living room.

I heard someone gasp then jump before running directly towards me.

"Takumi! Merry Christmas! Yeah, I know it's late but I wanted to give you a surprise during my homecoming but you weren't here. Speaking of which, where have you been?" My whole body shook as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Nowhere," I answered her and felt her cheeks puff out.

"'Nowhere' is where?" Her happy tone was gone and it was apparent that she was not going to take any crap answers.

"I was at Ayuzawa's."

I finally got to take off the first decoration as Carina released me. Stepped down from the ladder and

then turned to her and saw that the blonde girl now had her arms crossed in front of her.

"Why were you there?" Dark brown eyes stared intensely at me.

"She was sick Carina. I thought you said that you wouldn't be back from America until January." I made my way towards another decoration while thinking of how I was going to approach the subject.

"She _was _sick? Why isn't her family the one taking care of her? Why you?" I looked back at her for talking about Ayuzawa in such way. I stopped what I was doing and crossed my arms as well.

"Her family was out of town and I couldn't leave her behind. What's with that tone Carina?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief and her hands shot up to her mouth as she gasped.

After recovering from her initial state of shock, she placed her hands on her hips and continued on with her questioning.

"What? Her friends couldn't help her at that time, too? And you should watch your tone towards me too Takumi!"

Neither one of us showed signs of backing down. I then took notice that she was wearing a long, white coat and asked, "Are you going to go out?" It was also then that I realized her butler wasn't with her. "And where's Kyosuke?"

"Yes! I was going out to find you since you're not home and I asked Kyosuke to go out first to find you. Now, stop changing the topic Takumi. Why did Ayuzawa not call her friends instead? Why were you the one who took care of her?"

Exasperated by her persistence, I decided to just tell her the truth.

"I was at the maid café when she fainted; none of the maids were able to leave so I offered to take her home instead. I couldn't leave knowing her family wasn't there. I only wanted to help her but she helped me as well. She finally told me things you've never told me before. Not that I'm accusing you of lying to me. But why don't you tell me the story again as to how I lost my memories?"

Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were darting from left and right. I could clearly see that she was trembling. So was it true then that what she told me were lies?

"I told you million times, haven't I? We have been friends since we were kids due to our families' association. One day we were out together when men with baseball bats attacked you. They hit you in the head and you lost your memories as a result. As your girlfriend, I've been trying to help you and even brought you to Japan when you asked me to." She walked towards me and placed both her hands on my face, the right one moving up and down in a caress.

"But I guess bringing you to Japan isn't helping at all. It has brought trouble instead. If you happen to believe in that Ayuzawa girl, I swear I'll bring you back to America." She released her hold on me and glared at me.

"Well you know what Carina? Me going back to America or not is not your choice. It's mine. I hope you understand that. Since you're dressed to leave, why don't you go out for awhile? I need to cool off a bit and so do you."

"Fine then." She took her purse and went out slamming the door just to prove her annoyance.

I let out a groan of frustration. If what she said was true and that she's my girlfriend how come I have no recollection of that at all? I took a seat on the sofa and stopped fussing about the decorations.

But then I felt something hard underneath me. I took off the cushion and lying there was a red medium-sized book. Or was it a diary?

I dampened my curiosity and decided to just return the book to Carina's room. Why did she place the book there in the first place? While making my way towards her room, the book fell off my hand and dropped open on the floor. The pages were filled with writing. Deeming it rude to read the content, I made an attempt to close the book when I suddenly saw my name.

The date that was stated on the top left page was of the year 2007 and what was written was: _Takumi told me today that he was going on a date with _that _girl. Takumi is mine and no one else's – I mean, no one – could have him except for me. I couldn't let him go on that date.__ The time has come for me to do __what__ I must do. _

The next entry was:

_Takumi didn't remember _anything_. And I really mean everything. Hard work really does pay off. I was lucky enough to have him in this condition. I was right beside him until his eyes opened. What I did was cruel but __I had to make him mine.__. As long as his memories never return, I'm sure he'll always be with me._

And another entry:

_Takumi asked me to tell him everything about his past. I did so. __B__ut of course there were slight changes here and there. __I told him we were couples. Yes that may be a lie but he doesn't remember anything. He believed whatever I told him with more time that we spend together, I'm sure he'll come to love me eventually. I'm sure of it._

I was enraged by then. So what Ayuzawa said was true then? The date that we were supposed have? What Carina has told me has all been a lie then.

I placed the diary on top of the cushion before I went on to take a shower.

Xxx

I heard the sound of keys jiggling and people talking.

_They must be back._

"Takumi! Why are you sitting at the sofa so upright? And why are you holding my…. Is that my diary? Here take this and put it in my room." She gave the plastic bags of her purchases to Kyosuke before taking the diary from me. "Here take this and put it in my room."

"I suppose you should know that getting one's personal stuff is really rude. And I suppose that you didn't read it either." Anger was written all over her face.. Wasn't she scared at all of the possibility of me reading her diary and knowing that she has been lying to me all along?

Two can play this game.

"No, Carina. I know that reading people's diary or such without permission is just rude but I know when lying to someone for so long is worse. Do you realize where I'm getting at?" I stood across from her, tall and accusing. Every word of her diary was running inside my head.

"What… What are you talking about?" Her voice faltered slightly.

I gave her a quick smile.

"Oh, I don't know Carina maybe about how you hired people to injure me and how you've been lying to me about being your boyfriend just to have me for your own."

I was seething with fury when Kyosuke came out from the room.

"What happened? Master Takumi, please watch your tone towards Miss Carina." He stood in front of the crying Carina.

"You better not get involved in this Kyosuke," I warned him.

"I'm sorry Master Takumi but I will listen to Miss Carina's orders only," he, too, said with a hint of warning in his voice.

"Kyosuke just leave us alone. I need to speak to Takumi privately." Carina was hiccupping as she said this. I caught a glance of her, and saw that her eyes were already red and her cheeks wet with the tears she wept.

Kyosuke hesitated at first but then followed his orders. He gave me a warning glare before going to his room.

"Takumi," she started walking forward but stopped when I took a step back, realizing I didn't want her to touch me., "What I did was never meant to hurt you. Please believe me. I'm begging for your forgiveness. Please forgive me."

I thought about this while waiting for her to come to the apartment and I have made my decision.

"I'm sorry Carina. 3 years of being lied to are unforgiveable for me. I don't know how to trust you anymore." I looked away from her as I said those words. The tears started to stream again from her eyes.

"Please don't. Don't say those words, Takumi. I'll tell the truth. Just forgive me and I'll do whatever you want." Her hands were held out to me and I could see that she desperately wanted to come near me.

I thought about my next words carefully.

"I will forgive you," the dark brown eyes filled with hope, "with one condition."

"Anything. Anything that you want I'll give you." She took an eager step towards me.

I took in a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Leave this apartment and stay away from me."

She collapsed right in front me, as I expected. She covered her face with palms as she pleaded repeatedly, "Please not that. Please not that."

"Kyosuke!" I called though I was sure that he heard our conversation. He came out of the room in an instant and hurriedly went to Carina's side.

"Are you alright, Miss Carina?" The blue-eyed butler asked with concern.

"Please take Carina to her house now," I ordered him.

Upon realizing what I have just said, Carina let go of Kyosuke's hold on her shoulders and went straight at me.

Her eyes were wide with horror and her face was red all over. "No, please don't. Anything but that. I really, really beg for your forgiveness just don't leave me Takumi. Just don't!"

"You asked for my forgiveness and I was willing to give it under that condition. I'll let go of what you did to me and the lies you told me if you'll let go of me, too. Kyosuke, please take Carina home." I tried to let go of the tight grip of her hands on my clothes.

"Carina!" None of her hands budged.

"Carina!" I tried with louder voice.

"Carina!" I shouted thunderously, angrily, and, frightened, she finally let go.

"Please, Kyosuke." I held her hands and placed it on Kyosuke's hands.

Carina allowed herself to be carried out by Kyosuke as she cried against his neck I helped him with the door and watched as the two people that have brought me to Japan go inside the elevator.

* * *

**A/N **Let's make this quick. Today in my country it's October 23, 2012. I type this chapter as fast as I could just to make sure that I'm able to update it today. Please! I'm sure everyone of you who reads this story or chapter is the best reader/reviewer/supporter ever. So I asked you all to sent a birthday message to my beta-reader/friend, Maia. It's her birthday today and I really hope that at least 16 people are able to sent it to her. If you do I'll make sure to upload as fast as I can for the next chapter.

All you need to do is just type /~crystallinemaia. Or just copy and paste what I type and erase the ( ). I will be very grateful if you guys do it. -Kat


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is beta'd by **crystalline'maia**.

Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS from Chapter 1 until this one. The characters belong to Fujiwara Hiro while the plot and original characters of this story belongs to mine.

* * *

Chapter 18: A Day Out

_(3rd Person POV)_

Few weeks have passed since the day Usui asked Carina to stay away from him.

During the first days of those weeks, Kyosuke knocked on Usui's apartment door and asked whether he would let the butler pack both his and Carina's things. Usui let him and waited while sitting and reading the newspaper for that day. It was only until he finished reading that Kyosuke reappeared before him, carrying two large black luggage trolleys and a couple of small bags. He half-bowed at Usui, and that was the last time he ever saw Kyosuke.

Usui went on with his life by getting more information about his past. Other than the entries about him that Carina had written in her diary, he found the rest of the entries useless. He let out a big sigh before lying on his back on the sofa. He wondered to himself why the diary didn't give him any more recollection at all, even just a small feeling of recognition.

He racked his mind for any idea or possibilities that he could use. All of a sudden, one side of his lips turned up into a sly smile.

* * *

Misaki was cleaning up the table when her phone buzzed.

Thinking that she could deal with it later, she continued her work before Suzuna gestured her head toward her sister's phone. Sighing, she went to the couch and flipped her phone open. There was a message from someone unexpected.

_From: Usui Takumi_

_How's your fever? Are you feeling fine now?_

She replied back:

_To: Usui Takumi_

_It's gone for a few weeks already. I'm fine now._

She placed the phone back on the couch and began to walk back to the table when her phone buzzed again. This time, with an exasperated sigh, she flipped her phone open again.

_From: Usui Takumi_

_Glad to know that. Since you're healthy now, how about a date with me?_

It was a good thing Misaki wasn't drinking or eating anything. She would have definitely choked.

_To: Usui Takumi_

_What?!_

Totally forgetting about cleaning, she sat on the couch waiting for his reply. Within seconds, her phone buzzed again.

_From: Usui Takumi_

_You read that right. I'm asking you to go out with me. There it is, if you wanted to be reassured._

_To: Usui Takumi_

_Why the sudden?_

Now she was tapping her keypad using both her thumbs, waiting impatiently.

_From: Usui Takumi_

_It's not sudden. I don't really have a reason, but if you want one then maybe I want something back because I took care of you when you were sick back in December._

Misaki scrutinized the words on the small screen. _Huh, I guess that's reasonable. At least one debt will be off by then._

_To: Usui Takumi_

_Deal. Send me the date and place._

Misaki counted until ten when she received a reply.

_From: Usui Takumi_

_January 10. At the amusement park that I asked you to go to three years ago. 10 a.m. Fine with it?_

Misaki was stunned when she read the message. Was he referring to the amusement park they went to before he disappeared? She wasn't sure what she would to reply to that. But that amusement park three years ago was the only one that he asked her out to, so what were the chances?

_To: Usui Takumi_

_I'm fine with it. But I want you to promise me one thing._

_From: Usui Takumi_

_What's that?_

With trembling fingers, she typed:

_To: Usui Takumi_

_Don't disappear on me again._

Two seconds later, her phone vibrated.

_From: Usui Takumi_

_Deal._

She resisted the tear that was about to slip out from her eyelid. She already knew that he was smirking confidently right now, wherever he was. She shook her head to get the image out of her head and chuckled lowly. She put her phone back down and returned to the kitchen.

* * *

Misaki stepped out from their house after she said goodbye to her mother and sister.

She wore a white long-sleeved dress, black stockings and a pair of light brown knee high boots. Her hair was done in slight waves, but if she didn't complain to Suzuna, it would've been even curlier. Misaki kept on asking Suzuna why she needed to dress up when she was going to an amusement park where a shirt and a pair of jeans were more comfortable than a dress. Suzuna reasoned out that one: it was her first date in three years, and two: it was Usui. As her sister, she wanted to make sure that Misaki would treasure the memory.

Misaki couldn't help but think why Suzuna's attitude had changed so much. Was it because of Shintani? As far as Misaki knew, Suzuna and he were starting to get closer to each other.

Misaki arrived ten minutes early. She needed these few extra minutes to prepare her heart and soul and body for this moment. But her thoughts ran again into thinking: what if the same thing happened again? What would she do? Would she wait for another three years? But she needed that thought to stop right there.

Usui promised her. He promised. And a promise was made to be kept, not broken.

When Misaki's eyes spotted the figure leaning on the wall beside the entrance gates of the amusement park, she was caught with surprise. It was Usui, standing tall while staring straight ahead with a thinking expression. He wore a brown coat that reached down his knees, only leaving his dark blue jeans to be seen.

"Hey! How long have you waited?" Misaki held on to the wall beside Usui to catch her breath. Jogging wasn't really that great with boots, at least it didn't have heels.

"More or less fifteen minutes." He took his time taking in her appearance, before commenting with a smirk, "You look great. I thought that you were going to wear a shirt and jeans. Guess I was wrong." He pushed himself off the wall and faced her with a smile.

"I was going to, but long story short, _this_ –" Misaki gestured to her outfit. "– is what I will be wearing for the whole day."

Misaki looked at his face and suddenly laughed. A questioning expression appeared on Usui's face.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked, smiling while waiting for her answer.

Still laughing casually, she shook her head. "Nothing. I just find it amusing that you kept your promise." She threw a friendly punch on his shoulder.

"I promised, and that must be kept, right?" Usui grinned lightly as he rubbed his shoulder. "Shall we go in now?" He held out his right arm for her.

Surprised and feeling strange with the gesture, Misaki took it gratefully.

"I should've let you promise me that day then," she mumbled to herself, unaware that the person next to her heard it but just kept it to himself.

For the whole day, Misaki and Usui went around the amusement park to ride and eat and laugh and talk. When the topic suddenly got heavy, they would avert from it and would silently just be grateful.

It was near ten in the evening when they have gone through the entire amusement park and decided to leave. They walked home just like how they did before – one of her arms looped around his arm. It was comforting, but still strange for Misaki. She had been thinking whether Usui was used to this because of Carina, but that thought soon vanished because he began to speak.

"I lied to you, you know." The words came out from Usui out of nowhere. Misaki didn't think of it much and just continued to walk with him.

"About what?"

"My reason of asking you out today."

They stopped their tracks and looked at each other. Misaki's eyebrows were knitted together with a confused expression, while Usui had his usual calm face.

"So what's the real reason then?" She slid her arm out of his and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I'll tell you, but don't get mad."

She nodded hesitantly.

"After I went back to my apartment the day your mother and sister were back, I discovered Carina's diary. I read about things. Things about how she lied to me the whole time and how she was involved with the state I am right now. So I thought, if you and I went out for a date, maybe I could remember something."

"Did it work?" Misaki asked a little too quickly.

Usui shook his head and she frowned slightly.

"Well, if actions won't do it, maybe telling me something or showing me pictures will do it, right? Who knows, but I think bringing my memories back will be much less of a hassle if you help me with it." He slowly looked up back at her eyes. She was smiling. He smiled back.

Since Misaki now knew why Usui suddenly lost his memories and how Carina was the reason why, there was no harm in trying, right?

"Sure." She smiled as she looped her arm around his again. As for how long they held hands back at the amusement park, she didn't know. She was just happy.

Eventually it got even darker. There weren't many cars that passed by anymore and it became eerily quiet by then. Usui looked around.

"Do you know how to go back?" he suddenly asked, a little bit alarmed.

Misaki looked around her and back at him.

"I don't really know. Please tell me we're not lost. But maybe we could just trace back our steps and –" Misaki suddenly surprised by how still he stood. "What?" she asked.

"I've... I've been to this place before." Releasing Misaki's arm from him, he took a step forward. He pointed to his right.

"That street." He looked at her and looked back to the road that was lit by a streetlight. "If you walk straight ahead, you'll get to the city fast enough. I..."

He was stuck. He suddenly didn't know what to say as he looked back at her.

Misaki frowned as she took a step towards him. "Yes?" She urged him to continue.

"I remember something." His eyes were cast downward as he tried to think back, forcing his brain to work with him. Still looking down with his eyes closed, his mind finally told him something.

"I was late – too late that I was scared you weren't there anymore. But I still went. I knew this road was somehow a shortcut, so I ran straight here. And then –"

Usui stopped talking. His eyes opened and he looked straight at her.

"Misaki."

Her eyes went wide with surprise, and as if on cue, Usui saw what was behind her. Though the street was dark, he was certain there were three muscular figures just a few meters away from them. Knowing something was wrong, Misaki looked around.

Three burly men were approaching them. One was holding a battered baseball bat which obviously hadn't been used for the sport. They all wore dark shirts and tattoos covered each of their arms. When they stepped under the light of the streetlight, their faces were revealed – each one was bald, their faces were heavily scarred, and they looked like they were between thirty to forty.

Misaki suddenly found herself in a defensive stance. She was about to take a step forward when Usui took hold of her arm.

"What?" she whispered at him, cautiously observing the three.

"Don't move. I seem to remember them."

"What?!" She turned her head towards Usui, but he didn't respond. Misaki then looked at the street Usui mentioned. Only a single car would fit there.

The street they were at resembled a letter 'T'. It they were planning to escape, they would either go to the right or to the left. But another thing she was worried about now was how fast those three were moving towards them.

Misaki thought she had a few seconds to talk to Usui about their plan, but she was wrong. The three men took this as their chance and went on running towards them.

With their quick reflexes, they managed to defend themselves and attack back. It was hard enough for Misaki because of her outfit, but with the baseball bat, it became even worse.

Misaki heard one of the men mention something to Usui about _"meeting again."_ She couldn't hear more as she was trying to deflect one of the men's attacks.

But suddenly, the man fighting her ran away in the middle of their fight. A car's bright headlights were approaching in their direction. The two other men fighting Usui also sped towards the other direction.

The black car's brakes were unable to stop it from almost hitting Misaki. In a split second, she lifted her body up on the car's hood. She was about to recognize the driver's face when the car suddenly went around a turn and something hard hit the back of Misaki's head.

* * *

**A/N **Merry Christmas you guys! It's been another year! I realized that I'm not productive at all. The good news is that I'm totally done with Memory of Love, type it out and only left with two chapters to be edited by Maia. I'll be posting the date for the next chapter on my profile, you guys can check it out. And I'm only left with 3 more chapters left for this story. I think I'm rushing, but I can't help it. But I hope you guys can enjoy it. Reviews are very much welcome!

**Note: **I just found out about this. If you guys want to review for this chapter but have reviewed my author's note using your account please review this chapter by going anonymous. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

Beta'd by crystalline'maia

Disclaimer: KWMS is own by Fujiwara Hiro.

* * *

Chapter 19: Hospital

_(3rd Person POV)_

When Usui told Misaki about the incident at the street, tiny bits and pieces of memories started to come back to him. Even more and more as the three figures started to attack. Now he could say proudly how his memories have finally come back to him in the middle of his fight with the two men. It wasn't long when they all stopped as a bright light approached them. The three men ran the opposite direction of the car.

His mind told him to quickly take hold of Misaki, but everything happened in a quick pace. How she jumped to the hood of the car, how her head moved toward the windshield, how the car turned left and made Misaki lose her balance for a second, and how both the car and her head hit the cement utility pole.

When Misaki's head hit the utility pole, it made a harsh sound. She was out by that second. He ran to her while having his cell phone pressed against his ear and shoulder and lifting Misaki from the hood of the car. He looked up and was shocked at the amount of splattered blood on the pole where Misaki's head hit it, with some of the blood dripping down the pole.

When the hospital answered, he told them their location and to get there as soon as possible. He took off his coat, folded it, and tried to make it contain the blood dripping from Misaki's head. All the while, he kept glancing up to the driver's side of the car, wondering who the driver was.

An ambulance siren eventually reached Usui's ears. It came from the street where the three men ran off to. The red light from the ambulance slowly approached until it stopped in front of them.

Paramedics ran out from the back of the ambulance. Some ordered the others to bring the medical supplies. They checked Misaki's injuries and bandaged her head while Usui stood there and told a paramedic that the driver was still inside the car.

Two of the paramedics went to open the car door and pulled out the driver's body from the seat. When Usui went for a closer look, he recognized the unconscious face of Carina. Inside the car, the airbag was inflated in front of the driver's seat. The paramedics told him that she was just unconscious, but still needed to be brought to the hospital for reassurance.

Usui's body and mind filled with rage at the sight of her. It was just like before. All of this was set up by Carina just like three years ago. He tried to calm himself down. He would deal with her later because the paramedics were about to take Misaki to the hospital and they allowed him to go with them.

The whole time on the way to the hospital, Usui took hold of Misaki's right hand, planning that once she opened her eyes, he would tell her that he now remembered everything.

* * *

The nurse told him to stay in the corridor until further notice. Usui nodded blankly, and then heard the sound of footsteps running towards him.

"How is she?" a flustered Minako asked. She came as fast as she could when he called her about the accident.

"I don't know. They just told me that the doctors are stitching her head and doing check-ups on the rest of her body," he told her with a voice filled with regret. If only he didn't ask her out today . .

"How did this happen?" Tears ran down Minako's cheeks. Usui kept silent, his mind filled with regret. Minako's knees gave out and she slumped down one of the plastic chairs in the empty corridor.

Suzuna arrived and immediately saw her mother crying. Her reaction was to comfort her, rub her back, and tell her that Misaki was going to be fine. When Suzuna looked up and stared up at Usui's emerald eyes, she told him something that he didn't expect.

"You remember," she said.

"What?"

"Your memories. They're back, right?"

She watched as a corner of his lip tugged up into a smile. His face seemed to be in the middle of happiness and grief. Misaki's accident seemed to be the price of having his memories back.

"Yes," he told Suzuna. How she knew, Usui would never know.

Minako looked up from her hands and smiled at him with tears still on her cheeks. Having his memories back would have been better if Misaki was beside him right now.

The door to the operating room suddenly swung open. A doctor wearing a bloodied white coat came out, looking for them.

"How is she?" Usui was the first to ask.

"Surprisingly, neither her skull nor her brain has received any serious damage," the doctor said. "We're done stitching her head. Her spine doesn't have any serious injuries, but the patient might feel some pain once she wakes up. The bruises on her head will heal after some time too. We're going to take her to her room now."

The three of them gave their thanks to the doctor and waited for Misaki to come out and follow her to her room.

* * *

It was almost a week when Misaki finally opened her eyes. Her eyes were blurry at first, but when they did clear up, she could immediately feel the pain that came from the back of her head and a part of her back. She let out a hiss of pain as she tried to move.

The door opened, revealing Usui holding a can of coffee. He rushed to her bedside upon seeing her awake.

"Don't move. Just stay still," he told her when she tried to get up for the second time.

"What happened?" She rubbed her eyes, noticing how rough her voice was.

"What do you remember?" Usui asked and sat on the chair beside her bed.

Placing her right hand on her cheek, she closed her eyes and tried to remember.

"There was a fight, then a car showed up and I jumped on it and I hit something pretty hard." She looked up at Usui. "I think I saw Carina in the driver's seat, but I'm not really sure if it was her."

After sipping his coffee, he placed it on the desk beside the table and began to talk. "You hit a utility pole, and the person you saw was indeed Carina."

Usui went silent for a while, his fringes covering his face as he looked down. Then, after taking a deep breath, he looked up, an expression on his face that Misaki never saw on him before – guilt.

"I'm . . . so sorry, Misaki. If I didn't ask you out on a date, this wouldn't have happened." He looked at her, expecting anything else but a . . . smile?

"You remember, don't you?" she said, starting to smile brightly.

"Yeah, I remember everything, from childhood until now."

Noticing the silent tears sliding down Misaki's cheeks, he leaned closer and wiped them away with his fingers. She cried even more, but they both knew that these were tears of happiness.

"I'm so glad." She started a small laugh, but abruptly stopped when she winced in pain. "Guess that date was useful after all."

Usui laughed lightly, smiling at her. "Yes, it was. Now get back to sleep. You need a lot of rest."

Even though she didn't want to sleep, she couldn't think of anything else she could do. She obediently closed her eyes and went to sleep. He fluffed the sides of her pillow, and after noticing her cute sleeping face, swept away the fringes on her forehead. Then, just like before, he took her hand in his and slept.

* * *

"I told you! I'm fine carrying this bag by myself!" Misaki kept on grabbing the bag, unwilling to let it go.

"But you just recovered so let me carry this." Usui tried to snatch it away from her, smirking playfully at her glares.

After all the bickering and snatching, they finally got out of the hospital, right after they decided who would carry the bag.

"I feel like we're stupid," Misaki muttered while walking. She could feel the stares that people were giving them.

She didn't know what made her agree to this stupidity. It was Usui's idea that each of them would hold one handle of the bag. Or maybe it was the nurse's fault who asked them to lower their voices, which eventually turned into "Get out!" Or maybe it was both their fault.

"We're both stupid. That's why it makes us so special, don't you think so?" Usui turned to look and smile at her.

"Shut up! Perverted outer space alien . . ."

Usui smirked. "Glad you're still using that nickname."

Misaki glared at him. "Shut up!

* * *

"Welcome home!"

Minako gave Misaki a hug once she got inside the house. She smiled gratefully at Usui for taking her back home from the hospital.

After half an hour of talking, Usui looked at his watch, stood up, and called Misaki. She looked up at him questioningly from her seat.

Usui simply smiled and said, "There's someone I would like you to meet."

"Where are we going to?"

"To the airport. You'll understand once you're there."

Usui held out his hand for her as he helped her stand.

"Mom, we're going out for a while, if that's okay with you."

Minako told her, "Okay, be careful!" before the two went out.

* * *

**A/N **It's down to 2 chapters left. Not many of you review for the previous chapter. Do you guys hate it so much? But in any case the choice of review is still up to you. Till next time then :)_  
_

**Note: **If you guys want to review for this chapter but have reviewed my author's note using your account please review this chapter by going anonymous. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

Beta'd by crystalline'maia

Disclaimer: KWMS is own by Fujiwara Hiro

* * *

Chapter 20: The Angel Sent from America

_(3rd Person POV)_

With their fingers intertwined, the two waited in front of the Arrivals' Hall.

"So who are we meeting again?" Misaki asked, placing her hand inside her coat pocket.

"You'll see. That person might be here in a minute."

Since he didn't mention whether it was a he or a she, Misaki didn't really know who to look for as more and more people arrived. She scanned the crowds of people coming through the Arrivals Gate, when she spotted one that particularly stood out. She blinked once, twice, then three times, before she slid her hand out from her pocket and tugged on Usui's sleeve.

"Why... ? Why are we meeting _her_? Isn't she still in the hospital?" Misaki asked, her eyes wide with shock as she looked back and forth between Carina and Usui.

His reply was just a chuckle.

The woman who looked a lot like Carina saw Usui and waved her hand. Since she flung her arm a little bit exaggeratedly, she almost hit the person beside her.

From a distance, she looked like Carina, but as she approached them, Misaki realized that this woman looked older than her supposed look-alike. She was distinctly different – like how this woman had blond hair while Carina had brown, or how Carina had the same height as Misaki but this woman was as tall as Usui. Misaki took one look at the woman's shoes and took back her words. She was wearing high-heeled boots which heels looked a little bit deadly.

Without hesitation the woman stretched her arms out to the sides and wrapped them around Usui's neck.

"_It's been a long time since I last saw you! How are you?_" she said enthusiastically in English. After she released him, she held his face in her hands and kissed both his cheeks.

Jealousy started to grow in Misaki as she unknowingly tightened their intertwined fingers. Usui tightened his own hold to reassure her.

"_I'm fine. How are you?_" he asked with a polite smile.

"_Fine, fine. Extremely fine, actually._" She patted his shoulder and finally saw Misaki standing beside him. "_Ah! You must be..._"

The woman gave a knowing look at her, while Misaki tried to mentally arrange a sentence in English to make a decent reply.

"Misaki, right?" the woman asked her in Japanese, without a hint of a foreign accent.

Misaki was taken aback at her proficiency and lack of accent, even more when she called her by name.

"Yes, and you are?" Misaki replied back in Japanese, hoping the woman understood her.

"My, my, how embarrassing! I should have introduced myself. My name is Cassandra Miller. You can call me Cassie. That's what everyone calls me." Cassandra gave her a warm smile before glaring dangerously at Usui the next second. "How rude of you to not introduce me to her beforehand! And I've always listened attentively to your stories about her."

Cassandra placed her hands on both of her hips as she pouted at him. It was a joke but only Usui and she knew since Misaki's face suddenly turned red.

"How is she?" Misaki asked, trying to divert their attention. They all knew that she was talking about Carina. She looked at Usui, waiting for an answer from him.

"Let's talk in my apartment. It's getting crowded in here." Usui was about to help her with her bags, but he noticed there was none. "Where's your luggage?"

"Oh, my luggage? The only thing I brought is this bag." Cassandra showed her handbag proudly. "It's not as if I'm staying. I'll be going back later once the problem is solved. Lead the way." She ushered them to move and so they did.

* * *

Usui took out his key and unlocked his apartment door. Misaki waited beside him while Cassandra waited further down the hall. When she heard a door being opened, she looked up.

"Kazuhito?!" she called out once she saw him.

"Cassie?"

She smiled brightly as she ran towards him and gave him a tight hug. "I missed you! It's been years! Where have you been? Why didn't you call?" She was about to ask more when she noticed the tiny figure that stood beside him.

With her hair tied in pigtails, her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of her. She looked up at the older woman, seemingly scared as she clutched her father's pant leg.

"Is this . . . ?" Cassandra asked and Kazuhito nodded.

Usui was about to enter his apartment when Misaki stopped him and gestured towards the conversation going on. Cassandra kneeled down to level with Marie's height.

"Hi, you must be Marie, right?" Cassandra looked at the small girl with a nice smile.

Marie's response was looking at her father. He mouthed, "Don't be afraid." Looking back at Cassandra, she replied with a small, trembling voice, "Yes."

"Aww, don't be afraid. Here." She rummaged inside her handbag and fished out a thin bar. "This is chocolate candy. I'm sure you're going to love it!" Cassandra held out the chocolate while the small girl looked at her father again. He nodded and so she hesitantly took it.

"Thank you." She gave the tiniest of smiles. Cassandra would have laughed warmly but since Marie was shy, she tried not to.

"Can I introduce myself to you, Marie?" Cassandra asked, and this time, without looking at her father, she nodded.

Cassandra held out her right hand and Marie shook it slightly.

"My name is Cassandra, but you can call me Aunt Cassie. You probably don't remember me but I saw you when you were still a baby and you look as beautiful now as you were then. Be good to your father and know that your mother will always love you." Cassandra then placed a soft kiss on the small girl's forehead and both of her cheeks before getting up.

"I'm sorry for mentioning that to her, but I hope you wouldn't mind," she added in a soft murmur to Kazuhito. Looking down, she saw that Marie was already unwrapping her chocolate candy.

"It's fine. So how is she?" His eyes were so hopeful, it didn't make Cassandra want to answer his question, but she had to.

"I hope I say this right, but . . ." Cassandra started slowly. "Her parents made her marry some rich company president's son and they have two sons now." She saw the pained look on his eyes but she couldn't have just lied to him.

"Look," she continued. "No matter what the future holds for you two, I'm sure that it'll turn out just fine. As her best friend, I'm sure that she'd want me to thank you for taking care of Marie. You're a great dad. You're still young. You could have just abandoned her or let her stay in an orphanage but you didn't. As your best friend too, I'm really proud of you."

Cassandra hugged him in a way that she wished could take his problems away, even though she very well knew that she couldn't.

"Here." She held out a business card to him. "If you face any problem, financially or any kind of problem at all, just call me. I'll help you in the best way that I can. And could you write your number here?" She gave him a pen and a small piece of paper. Kazuhito wrote his phone number down and handed it back to her.

"Thank you. Bye, Marie." She waved her hand and Marie responded with a smile since her hands were full of chocolate. "Nice to see you again," she said to Kazuhito.

Cassandra watched him as he picked Marie up and press a button next to the elevator doors. He gave her one last glance before the two of them went in.

"You know him, Cassie?" Usui asked, stating the obvious as he let Misaki walk inside the room, followed by Cassandra.

"Yeah, way back in high school. So many things happened back then. I wish I could go back and turn everything right." She sat on the sofa and draped her arm over her eyes. After a while, she put it back down and looked at the couple.

"You know, you two should appreciate what you have right now. Not everyone has a happy ending no matter how much they hoped."

Cassandra stood up and took out a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"You sound like you're old, Cassie," Usui said with a chuckle.

"Which I really am when I'm with you two," she said jokingly, then her tone adopted a serious tone. "Let's get to what I really came here for. What's the story between you and Carina?"

Usui told her everything, from the beginning until how it all ended into an accident. Misaki watched as Cassandra listened to him with an impassive expression that slowly turned a little angry. When he finished, she let out the words that had been on her mind.

"_That little bi–_" she started to say in English. Usui glanced warningly at her, as if daring her to complete her sentence.

"Sorry," she reverted back to Japanese, fuming in anger. "How dare she!? How could she do that to you, Misaki?" Calming herself, she continued. "I will take the full responsibility from everything that my sister did to you. Whatever you want, whatever you need, tell me. I'll help you fulfill it."

With the sudden declaration coming from Cassandra, Misaki wasn't sure how she should respond. Upon seeing that Misaki was getting uncomfortable, Cassandra tried to make her relax quickly. "You can answer me later if you don't want to right now," she said.

Misaki sighed in relief and Cassandra looked fumingly back at Usui. "She's been spoiled rotten by our father! Yes, we're all supposed to feel sorry for her because our mother died after she was born, but that doesn't give her the right to do anything as she pleases! It's a good thing my father let me handle the business the day she went to Japan." She let out an angry huff while Usui looked at her, amused.

"Uncle did that?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Yes, indeed. We had a compromise. He's now free of responsibilities since he's retired. He can travel around the world and do whatever he wants, in exchange that he will let me handle Carina without interfering when she asks for his help. He agreed, and I can use my power over her to handle her right now."

Misaki was a bit scared as to what Cassandra just said. Most of it was true though. If Carina was spoiled even more, when would she learn then?

"Come on, let's go to the hospital," Cassandra said, slinging her handbag over her shoulder with a dark smile. "It's sister-bonding time."

* * *

The doctor explained to the three of them as to why Carina was still unconscious. Cassandra followed the doctor to ask something while the two talked about Carina's condition.

"How long do you think she's going to be unconscious?" Misaki asked, looking at the sleeping figure.

"I'm not sure, but if you ask me, I hope it's lasts ten years." He suddenly felt a twinge of pain as he felt Misaki poke his rib forcefully.

"That's mean!" She frowned at him.

"After what she did to you? What I said wouldn't be mean at all."

They then noticed Kyosuke standing in front of Cassandra. They felt sorry for him since he was taking the wrath of Cassandra right now. He looked down and nodded when he needed to and when she was done, he followed silently behind her.

"I've arranged everything," Cassandra said loudly, walking towards them.

"Arranged what?" Misaki asked.

"Carina will be sent back to America today. I've asked the doctor all the necessary medications she needs to take when she wakes up and of course a note by the doctor so that the airport personnel won't ask many things." Cassandra glanced at Kyosuke and lifted her chin towards Carina's room. The butler quietly went in.

"Thank you to the two of you," she continued, looking at them. "Once again, Misaki, I'm so sorry. If there's anything you want or need, just tell me. And I'm sorry to you too, Takumi. If it weren't for Carina, you two would have been lovey-dovey for the past three years." Misaki cringed, but kept her smile on. "If the two of you face any problem, just contact me, okay?" She gave them both a hug, and then they all knew that it was time for her to leave.

Cassandra went inside Carina's room and turned around. "Goodbye, you two. Busy or not, I'll send my wedding invitation to you. Bye!"

* * *

It was nice meeting Cassandra Miller even though it was just for a short while, Misaki had thought. She would definitely attend her wedding if she ever invited her.

"She's really nice," she mumbled to herself as they went out from the hospital. It was meant for herself but Usui heard her.

Squeezing her hand, he replied, "She is, but when she's having a bad day, she gets even worse than Carina, but most of the time she's really nice. That's why when I visit their family in America I'm more comfortable talking to her than to Carina."

"Well, I'm glad," Misaki replied, smiling.

As they walked home, she suddenly stopped and turned to face him.

"What are we going to do now?" Her questioning eyes made Usui smile.

"Well, for one, we can do anything we want now . . . but maybe we can start talking about it back in my apartment." Usui was quickening his pace and Misaki had to catch up to his speed.

"What are we going to talk about?" She was falling behind. If Usui wasn't holding her hand, she would've fallen far behind already.

He looked at her over his shoulder and smiled. "Everything!"

Misaki caught up with him. On their way to his apartment, they were already talking about it.

Their problems were solved and his memory was back. There was nothing that would separate them again. Even if they faced problems, they would face it together. For as long as they had their memories of how their love came to be - be it happy or sad – it would strengthen their relationship so that no adversity could ever defeat them.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N **I'm so glad that Maia can make it in time. Not the time 'time' but the date rather. So this is the end for Misaki and Usui in the story of mine title Memory of Love. I'm feeling disbelief actually.

I would love to thank you all for reading this story of mine. My second continuation story. I can't thank you guys enough. Your reviews and every action you do for this story really makes me feel all sorts of feeling (the good one). I want to thank Maia and Mari (chapter 17) for editing this story of mine. Fujiwara Hiro for creating such amazing characters. For you readers who keeps on reading.

So the very last chapter for this story will be updated on 31 December 2012 - the last day of the year. Can't wait for you guys to read it! My last word for this chapter: I hope that you guys will review for this chapter, I truly do :)


	21. Chapter 21

Beta'd by crystalline'maia

Disclaimer: KWMS is own by Fujiwara Hiro

* * *

Epilogue

_(Third Person POV)_

It has been five years since then.

Misaki was on her way home – or rather, Usui's apartment. She had been living with him for years now. She thought back five years ago, on the summer of June, when she and Usui flew all the way to America just to attend Cassandra's wedding.

"It's so nice to see you guys again!" The bride herself hugged Misaki and Usui. After that, she gestured to her husband.

"This is Chris. You two have met each other right, Takumi?" Cassandra introduced Misaki and Chris to each other and the both of them shook hands.

"Thank you for inviting us," Misaki said, taking notice of the person behind them waiting to greet the newly-weds. She took Usui with her as they walked away.

Misaki didn't see Carina that day. Usui told her that Cassandra took her to rehabilitation and will take her back home once she has fully recovered. To Misaki's relief, it was good news.

Her eyes roamed around the crowd of people dressed for the wedding, until she saw Kazuhito-sensei. She was about to call him when a woman who resembled Marie a little crouched down and hugged the small girl. Her tears were about to fall but she quickly wiped it away using the back of her hand.

She looked like she was in her early to middle twenties. Her brown hair was styled in a French twist and the white dress she was wearing reached down a little above her knees. When she heard someone, she quickly stood up.

'_Could that be?'_

There was a man that was about the same age as her, carrying a one year old baby and a three year old boy walking in front of him. Kazuhito, the woman, and the man with the children started to have a conversation when the baby suddenly cried and forced the couple to leave and attend to the young one.

Misaki and Usui went to Kazuhito-sensei's side.

"That's her, right?" Misaki asked, watching the family of four walk away.

"Yes." Kazuhito-sensei let out a sad sigh.

"At least Marie saw her again," she said. "When she's old enough, I'm sure she'll understand." Misaki patted his back hesitantly. Kazuhito-sensei didn't say anything.

Misaki crouched down and played and talked to Marie, while Usui and Kazuhito-sensei talked.

'_It was a nice wedding,'_ Misaki thought to herself.

She tried to remember the recent events. Misaki was promoted recently. Usui was helping out with the Walkers' company. Cassandra and her husband were expecting their first child. '_That's a good thing_.' Carina finally graduated from university. '_That's another good thing.'_ Sakura and Kuuga were off somewhere to have their honeymoon. Shizuko was slowly getting successful with her company. Café Maid Latte was still going well. Kazuhito-sensei finally found someone who wasn't bothered by Marie and loved her like she was her own child. Misaki was sure she received a wedding invitation.

_Now what was the date..._

She unlocked the door and went inside.

"Takumi, when is Kazuhito-sensei's wedding again?"

There wasn't any response. She placed the groceries on the dining table and just as she was about to turn around, her vision suddenly went black.

"What?! Takumi, if this is you playing prank on me, it's not funny!" She tried to get a hold of him by throwing her hands back but all she got was air.

"Do as I say."

His mouth was close to her ear. She couldn't do anything but to follow his order. She turned left and right when Usui finally said stop. She heard the doorknob being turned and then he asked her to walk in.

Whatever it was that covered her eyes were now off. Her vision was still blurry. When she saw what was happening, she gasped in disbelief.

Petals of roses were on the bed. Small candles were on the floor and all around the bed, forming a heart. There were white, red, and baby pink roses that were put together and placed practically everywhere.

She then looked down. Her eyes started brimming with tears. There he was, kneeling on one leg and holding out a box where a silver ring encrusted with a small diamond rested upon the velvet. Then he started talking.

"You've waited for me for three years. I've been searching for you for three years. We have spent five years together but I would love to begin the next chapter of my life with you. Let us be official in the eyes of God. Let us be united as our family and friends give us their blessing. But I suppose everything will start with this proposal, so . . ."

Usui looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "Ayuzawa Misaki, will you marry me?"

Misaki tried to dry her tears as laughter came out in between saying the word he was waiting for.

"Yes."

He stood up as he placed his lips on hers while at the same time sliding the ring on her wedding finger.

"You are a sneaky bastard." In between their kiss, tears started forming again in her eyelids again.

"That I am." But this time he was the one who wiped away her tears.

The two looked at each other, their eyes locked. Without any words to say, they embraced each other.

Their love story continued with a new chapter, taking them into a whole new journey together.

* * *

**A/N **Okay, so this is really the very last chapter for Memory of Love. Once again thank you for reading from chapter 1 and until this very last one. This is just something that I want to inform to you readers, there are 3 more stories that I will write for KWMS. The very first story that I will have is Fallen For You follow by the sequel of Fallen For You and the last one is the continuation for the story Home. The story Home will be update either with Fallen For You or the sequel. So what I plan is that in order for you readers not to wait for the next chapter when I'm having my author's block why don't I have the story complete first then I'll update. So you'll not be receiving any alert for my story for a year or so. That's all the information that I can give... So until then :D_  
_


End file.
